


长街 The long street

by Sandrazhao



Category: Rolling Stones - Freeform - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 41,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrazhao/pseuds/Sandrazhao
Summary: 一个1960s的普通人AU。Keith·"The Bastard"·Richards lives together with Mick jagger--a brothel holder in the countryside of England at the mid of 1960s. Besides them, there are various citizens lived in this long street: the luckily liverpoolers who have cheated death, and George, the owner of a flower shop, and Dylan, the guy appeared in George's room before his mysterious disappeared in 1970; A normal white-collar named Clapton; Pete Townshend, who love himself despairingly, and of course Roger, the little man always catches Pete in the corner and makes his day really despairing. The long Street remember their story. There are other people, they don't have a firm relationship with others, they just come, stop by at some old friends, and then go, for a second or forever. The long Street also remember their stories fairly. Maybe after several decades, the footsteps of visitors will reappear in this street, touch all the forgotten things with their warm hand, but the Long Street will only reply with silence, as the silence created by a dry and dead fish-- when you get closer, you will taste the stinking salty. Please praise for the salt of our land.





	1. 一

“幸福婚姻的秘诀是控制厌恶。”  
基斯·理查德斯放下书，站起来，如果不是那个门铃见鬼的响，而且敲门的人显然还在用砸门加强声音——他当初就不该把那个门铃弄的那么响的，像他妈的那个人那么吵，倒不是说基斯多么渴望回去读那本书，酷男人从不渴望。他不太想让他那么早回来，那个人，操，那个人。  
基斯站起来，他还是更倾向于回去撕咬那个观点，酷男人基斯·理查德斯从不控制厌恶。所以基斯·理查德斯也从不拥抱幸福。  
他打开门，但是心里不想这么做。贾格有一半时间都凌晨回家，或者等着基斯怒火冲天的出现在酒吧，把他从凳子上捏起来，而另一半时间，他们会滚在一起，近乎绝望的上床， 操，操，操......  
“你不敢相信我今天遇到什么了?!” 米克·贾格从门缝里跳了进来。他见鬼的瘦，好像不管什么样的门或者缝隙都能挤进来。褐色的卷发刘海上面沾了汗水和随汗水脱落的粉底，就像一层皮被剥落，不用看也知道他紫色的眼影抹成什么样了，但他倒是有双热情的眼睛，让他身上火鸡一样的打扮也显得没有那么滑稽了。  
基斯沉默无言的关上门。  
“他是个尤物，我那些客人看他看的眼睛都直了。他愿意 一丝不挂的站在那里，除了一条三角底裤。隔壁街那个黑社会老大也来了，就布莱恩说想摁死他但是还活着的那个，娄 ·里德是吧?他看的墨镜都摘下来了。我看人不会错，这是一大笔...... ”  
基斯继续沉默无言，看着米克从门口的挂衣架、鞋柜一路舞动到沙发上，他又想起了刚才看的那本书，丰满的像性爱女神的女人往往不是完美的婊子，但是那种干巴巴的，好像骨头会扎人的小个子女人，在床上简直是炸弹。  
“这是一大笔生意。”  
男人也是一样。  
“我知道这个小男孩能出头，但是我是该把他现在就交出去，让娄开个好价，还是留着他，留着他挺有风险的，是吧? 但是也许值得。”  
也许值得。他品味这几个字。不是说他不想听米克说话，而是从十几年前认识到今天，没人能跟上他的节奏，他说话是给自己听的，基斯想，不然他就没法说的那么冷酷、那么不近人情。如果他当时真的听懂了那些词语的暗示和指代，也许他就不会欢迎米克住进他的房子，也不会允许他在两年前的晚上诱惑自己......  
“你傻了?”米克细细的打量他，坐在鸭血色的沙发上，绿色的裤子刚脱到一半。  
基斯·理查德斯慷慨的接受了这个讯号。他向来都能读懂米克的各种性爱暗示。然后做了他所能做的最伟大的决定—— 傲慢的回应了这次勾引。不管是现在，还是两年前。  
“分开腿。”他命令。  
“看你的那个样子，”米克眯起眼睛，“你说了一年要干一票大的，到现在还除了这个破房子什么都没有。要不是靠我和我那些小精灵们，你连修这个沙发的钱都没有。黑帮老二现在只能靠自己的老二挣钱啦。”  
米克看起来对自己绝妙的笑话非常满意，他极其丑陋的大笑着，还伸出脚摁了一下他的老二。这是一个真真正正的黄色暗示，但基斯·理查德斯站着没动，等着贾格的脚，连同他的微笑一起慢慢放下，甚至没浪费眼神去瞪贾格一眼。顺便说一句，他的老二也和他的主人一般坚贞不屈。  
“成天他妈的看闲书，好像能看懂什么似的。你唯一的特长就是在后院种玫瑰吧。你应该当一个花商，不，你不能， 你做什么都挣不到钱，我怎么也想不到，你怎么能􏳵的这么失败...... ”米克真的被激怒了，他猛的站起来，炮击般的迸发出一长段的咆哮。  
基斯无来由的觉得米克有点可爱，于是他笑了出来。一个真真正正的微笑，双手抱着胸，头稍微向后仰，眼睛和嘴角挤出几道皱纹......  
米克曾以为污蔑可以击败他，也曾以为妓院那一套粗俗做派在床上可以激发情欲，但是他错了。他曾真的握住基斯的命脉——不是下边那条。一年前，基斯曾倒在床上，面临着死亡和海洛因两个选项。米克在半夜接近他，那时基斯以为他打算扼断他的喉咙。但米克只是深深的看着他，棕褐色的眼睛里有着夜色，和某种基斯不能理解的东西。第二天，基斯·理查德斯从床上坐起来，宣布他不打算为了毒品去死。  
然后他开始在后院栽种红色的玫瑰。每一朵都载的离死亡更远一天。  
米克看起来比之前更加愤怒，哦天啊，他真的不明白。他从来都不明白。那个鸠占鹊巢的人，那个厚颜无耻的霸占了这个地方的人，那个让他们􏳵活的像他工作的妓院的人，他从来都没有理解􏳵他的房东、保护者和情人......  
他们将躺倒，他们将挨的很近并把彼此烫伤。他们将做爱，将高潮将微笑将呜咽。而在最后的最后，他们将躺在自己的汗水里，而基斯难得的把米克放到自己的怀里，当然是在米克不注意的情况下，并告诉他，那真是一本破书。贾格，那个令人痛恨的无耻混蛋，卖娼者和人贩子，将得意洋洋地说“我早知道。”在这个时候，基斯将完成他一万次想说又没有说出口的话，许诺米克一个郊外的未来，一栋房子和一段关系。  
……  
可他最终没来得及说出那句话，在汗津津的精液的腥气中，米克从基斯的身上翻滚下来，滚到床的另一边去，他 喘着气，看着天花板，他说:“基斯，如果你想吸引一个人， 就像婊子一样接近他;如果你想结束这段关系，就邀请他住进郊外玫瑰色的房子里，生两个孩子，种一丛花。”  
他悲哀的发现米克是对的，而且他无比确信，在米克的心里，他想说的是爱而不是吸引。在那个瞬间，基斯没敢转头去看米克。他怕看到米克的眼睛中倒映出他的脸，和所有被识破的窘迫。而他更惧怕看到米克放空的表情中露出的那些空当，那些空当会告诉他，第二种关系，和一切关于人生的玫瑰色的期望，不是毫无可能的。


	2. 二，

皮特·汤申德不是故意要爱上贾格的。  
当然，在故事的最开始，当十九岁的皮特踏进米克的脱衣舞酒吧的时候，也绝非出自任何善意。这么说吧，十九岁的皮特是个抱有某种幻想的小孩，他觉得等待自己的日子就像镜子中映出的、自己拉长的驴脸一样悲惨，在学校的日子更没有指望。而混社会从来不是一个选项——就算皮特愿意抛弃自己的傲慢和腼腆不谈，他也能清楚的意识到，从小打他打到大的校霸罗杰才是真正的混社会高手，自己跟他比起来就是个跳芭蕾的小娘们——就算有人真想把他托举起来，也只是因为想把他重重的摔在地上。  
你也许会想，对于这么一个人，也许最好的办法就是把他郁的长脸塞进沙坑里，在没人的地方安静的死去。但我们刚才已经说了，在敏感的意识到自己有多么不受欢迎的同时，十九岁的皮特仍然对生活抱有某种期待:他希望他的生活可以和某种永恒的、美丽的东西产生关系。他意识到，少年皮特总有一天会沐浴在那天堂的光束下，结结巴巴的对它唱着 颂歌。哪怕没有一个人类可以理解他。哪怕光本身也不能容纳他。日复一日，这种曲折的愿望在生活的拳头下变得愈加强烈。在一天抽噎着从幻梦中醒来时，皮特认定，除了主动寻觅并无他法。至于最后为什么做了这一荒谬的决定，来到贾格的酒吧，皮特也有自己，嗯，不算特别严谨的想法。首先，他认定他要寻找的那个东西是爱情。原因很简单，爱情是离皮特最遥远的东西。你知道的，不光是没人爱他的问题，而是如果你天天垂着脑袋、独来独往，也没有什么姑娘对你微笑，爱上别人也不会是一件容易的事情。其次，皮特坚信真正的爱情在差异中体现。尽管他十岁以后就再也没相信公主王子的童话和言情小说，但他极其明智的裁定，这种小说的畅销自有门道，那就是，如果一对情人可以克服门第和爱好的差异，他们的感情一定是坚定并值得祝福的。而流行小说的最大缺点是，他们的想象力太􏳵匮乏，跨越的门槛也太􏳵现实，总是些家族或者钱的问题，而不是更挑战神经的那些，比如，性向、年龄或者道德问题。再者，他爱上的这个人不应该以同样的爱情回馈他。这样皮特的爱情将是非常纯粹的，不会源自任何的感激和友爱。总之，皮特最后认为，如果他能够爱上一个年纪比他大的(再小就犯法了，再说，皮特不喜欢幼稚的对象)、同性的(皮特通常只偏爱异性)、挑战主流审美的，而且丝毫不可能爱上他的人，那么这份爱情一定出自某种独特的渴望，它将洁白无瑕，不与任何东西相混淆。  
它将成为十九岁的汤申德的圣光。在他九十九岁的时候，这个秘密也将使他带着微笑死去。  
这个想法真够脑残的，是吧。可惜当时没有一个罗杰从小巷中闪出来，怒气冲冲的冲着皮特说:“你傻逼啊。”，然后一拳把他打醒。所以皮特当机立断，􏳶着两条瘦长的腿，兴致冲冲地揣着十块钱走向了米克·贾格尔的脱衣舞酒吧。在那里，他遇到了自己一生的爱。  
就在皮克走􏳵来的当口，贾格正懒洋洋的斜倚在酒吧门口，两个指头夹着一个烟。依后来的眼光看，他的妆对于他的年纪来说太浓艳了，如果有夜色的掩映可能还能骗􏳵一些人，但是在大白天的，看着就多少有点滑稽。  
贾格在那个下午目睹了汤申德走􏳵他的门口，(不幸的是，下午的阳光正好，没有下雨)又走回来，然后走􏳵去，又走回来，贾格本以为这个行迹匆匆、长得挺丑的年轻人不会是他们的客人，但既然他已经显出了上钩的症候，他也不妨钓他一下。没料在贾 格刚挺起腰板的时候，皮特猛的回头，径直走到了他的面前。   
“身份证件带了没有?”   
“我二十了。”皮特一边撒着谎，一边打量对面的那个夹着烟的男人，即使用一双没有经验的眼睛看起来，他也糟糕透了。  
“小子，你他妈的不该来这个地方。”男人翘起嘴笑了。  
哦天啊，他性感非凡。  
皮特后退一步，打量着这个人。对方似乎认为他想强闯进去，看起来有点惊疑不定的样子——他的身体绷紧了，可以 看到男人的性器蛰伏在紧身裤管中，跟大部分人不一样，他 把它放在左边。他的大眼睛滴溜溜的转着......也许他的静态 并不美丽，但是他的动态超乎想象。他一边习惯性的用全身拙劣的邀请着对方，一边又在棕褐色的眼睛里写满了不信赖。 既不信赖对方，也不信赖自己。躲闪的仿佛随时在找寻一架可以青云直上的阶梯，从而一步登天。老天，他是一个可以 写进历史的反派。发明了口红的克娄巴特拉。希腊杂种女人。 尤物。皮特感到一阵难以置信，接着又是一阵喜悦:这个人，每天都像这样、在这里站着，但是没有人像皮特一样惊喜的 发现，他可以成为一个性感炸药。终于，在这一生中的头一回，皮特抓到了一个机会，来证明所有人都错了。   
“我可以约你出去吗?”   
对方显而易见的放松了:“小子，我他妈的不卖身。但如 果你想的话，我也许可以...... ”   
“我很喜欢你。”操他娘的，皮特本来应该像一个娴熟的嫖客一样，说大爷有钱的——  
“我有情人了。”   
“我跟你保证，他没有我这样理解你。”人们都以为他们很了解身边的人，但是他们都错了。天天相对就是一面扭曲的镜子。他的情人或许会了解伪装背后的他，或者卸了妆的他。但是他的情人永远都没法了解，伪装本身就是他的一部分，而他又是多么深爱它。而皮特，非常不幸的，一眼就看到了这种纠葛和不安的未来。  
“听着，小子，我没见􏳵你。也不知道你误会了我什么......”  
“我爱你。”   
他看起来已经打算往里走了，但是语气听起来还是非常心平气和，“小子，有人告诉􏳵你，你脑子有点问题吗。”这甚至都不是一个问句。  
皮特拉住他，有点慌忙的加大了声音:“我真的爱你，我是说......你是唯一一个让我爱上的男人......你知道吗?我想你听说的，隔壁街的那几个利物浦佬的事(好极了，他又转回身来了)。他们都结了婚、有老婆。但是那个叫麦卡特尼的，帮他的伙伴挡了一颗子弹。谁也不知道他当时怎么能那么快，谁也不知道为什么那个大饼脸小子值得他那样做。那样的爱情是没法解释的，而我对你就是这样的爱。”  
“我知道，”对面的男人脸色有点奇怪:“事实上，那颗子弹就是基斯射的，基斯是我的情人。他们当时在火拼。”  
“我很抱歉。”  
“现在能把我的胳膊松开了吗?”  
皮特讪讪地听从了。  
男人踩着门槛居高临下地看了他一眼，忽然又开始大笑，好像皮特的表情是一个他妈的天大的笑话一样，“米克·贾格”，他说，把烟扔在了门口，没摁灭。  
他走了，慢悠悠的，好像知道没有人会追上来似的。  
好吧，大家都知道，皮特不是故意要爱上米克的，按照他 的寻爱计划，找到爱情的概率也小之又小。我们也都很怀疑， 会不会有什么别的没有被发现的因素影响了皮特的判断，毕 竟米克看起来实在不像一个理想的爱慕对象......但是......   
但是十九岁的皮特那天是跑着回家的，他快速的穿过人群，不顾对方惊怪的表情。他咧着嘴傻笑，占满了他的半个脸，甚至完全不担心在回家的那个转弯处会遇上罗杰。如果罗杰或者他的父母问他干了什么才会这么高兴，他会说他什么都没干，他没有撒谎。但是他心里知道，什么都不再与之前相同。  
他想他或许该给他写一首诗，不，一首歌。  
很多首歌。


	3. 三，

米克·贾格尔回了家。在郊区的家。他和一个叫基斯·理查德斯的黑社会喽啰在这里共同住了六七年。同性恋不违法， 但也不光彩。讽刺的是，米克的脱衣舞俱乐部和男妓生意做的很好。他从没告诉别人他和基斯同居，“共享产权”，他向来都这样谨慎的解释。米克或许是这个城市染缸里最五颜六色的人，可是他不会把把柄交给任何人，他对所有法律充满尊重、胆小如鼠，在纸面上纯洁无暇。  
“你应该跟他上床的。”来换换口味的姑娘曾经说，米克顺着她懒洋洋的目光看􏳵去，看到了在俱乐部百无聊赖、等着自己回家的基斯。  
“是的，我会舔他的屌。再把他吸进我的屁股里。”   
姑娘笑了起来，“别扯淡了。”她把手放在了贾格的膝盖上。  
好极了，她一点没相信。贾格知道什么时候要说真话，说真话的时候没人会相信他。  
“你知道你是个什么人吗?”那个姑娘不笑了，她转􏳵来，  
用双手捧着米克的脸，好像一个女巫，这个姿势让米克谨慎了一点。稍微挪动了一下交叉的腿。  
“吸屌的人?”   
“你是个同情魔鬼的人。你想让自己看起来像一个魔鬼，但我们才是魔鬼，你是一个同情者，老爹，你是我们的庇护者。”  
“听起来不怎么酷。”   
“是的。”那个女孩看起来充满同情，“所以虽然我们也和你调情，但我们不会和你上床。只有那边那个人，他才适合你。他是个垃圾天使。我钓过几个那样的家伙。你知道么? 给他们完完全全的爱他们就会发疯。而你不会给他足够的爱。 因为你喜欢魔鬼。你们能过得下去，他不会发疯，不会拽着你的头发把你的脸往柜子上撞，懂吗?”   
“哦。”米克看着她的脸，忽然发现自己并不想知道是否她曾经遇到一个会把她的脸往柜子上撞的天使，“你喝太多了。听着，我总是遇到见我第一面就假装很了解我的人。知道吗?今天上午我还遇到一个年轻人说他爱我—”  
“所以你不打算跟他睡?”  
“啊?”  
“那个男人。”女孩又指向基斯，“好极了，那我去试试。”  
有一瞬间，米克发现自己不知道该如何回答，是“不要在我的厕所来一发”，还是“他不是我们的人”，还是更老土的“好运”，或者是一酒桶把那个姑娘砸晕。但好在，一秒以后，那个姑娘自己解决了这次犹豫——她踉踉跄跄的往基斯走了几步，又呻吟着栽倒在了凳子上——一直到脱衣舞结束都没醒来。  
米克和基斯把她扔在了大街上。这地方不太安全，黑帮很多，没什么警察。所以他们把她拖的更偏僻了点，省的万一有警察看到这姑娘倒在他们门口。基斯执意要在这个女孩的短裙上签一个他的名字，这样她会􏳵过的稍微安全点，至少查理这边的人不会动她了。  
那晚上他和基斯上床了。米克想到那个姑娘要是知道这一切是真的会怎么想。他真心诚意的笑了。基斯问他那个婊子说了什么，他没有回答。  
他不回答是因为他也不知道那个姑娘到底说了什么，如果不知道她说了什么，他瞎扯出来的话可能正好是她的原意，如果说了真话，米贾摸不准基斯会不会相信他。  
回忆结束。  
米贾开了门。  
“我回来了。”  
“好。”  
“今天没什么事情?“  
“没有。“  
“查理那个事情办了?”  
“什么?”  
“那个利物浦佬。”看到基斯一脸迷茫，米克补充，“就是上次说让你做掉，但是因为他兄弟帮他挡枪没死的那个列侬。”  
“算他命硬。他答应谈判了。查理说可以先留着他。”  
米克顿了一下，“为什么?他之前不是一直很硬吗?”  
“谁他妈知道他怎么想的?大概是他兄弟倒在他面前把他 命吓没了一半吧。他当时就跪下去了，没有还手，没有掏枪， 眼镜也掉到了地上。听说第二天他就答应了。”   
“那他那个挡枪的兄弟怎么样了?”在问出的时候米克忽然对回答有了想法。  
“可惜没死。”   
“你该感谢他没死。”操他妈的，列侬才不是被那一枪吓掉了魂。如果保罗死在血泊里，米克保证列侬会送上查理没想到的可怕报复。答应谈判的原因只有一个，那个人没死，而列侬不想再他妈的面对一次他流血了。米克不知道自己的 直觉是从哪里来的，也许是因为他总是了解魔鬼的所思所想。   
基斯奇怪的看了他一眼，但一句话也没说。  
米克转身进了厨房，他的眼泪不受控制的落到了他嘴里， 跟生锈的水池一个味。米克非常感谢基斯刚才没有要求他作出任何解释、很感谢查理没有再下一次命令、更操他妈的感 谢列侬快速的醒􏳵味来、感谢保罗没有去见上帝——若非如此，他可能随时等着打开门，看到基斯的胸口上插着一把刀， 或者被活埋在玫瑰花丛里。他将打开门面对警察，结结巴巴的解释他们只是共同拥有房子的产权。米克试图告诉自己这一切都建立在他对一个素未谋面的人的想象上——一个不存在的想象——一个基斯·理查德斯死在魔鬼手下的想象——操他妈的。米克从来没有这样苦涩的、苦涩的、低贱的面对魔鬼。  
米克抬起头，正对着被基斯·理查德斯经营的生机恣意的玫瑰花园。  
米克发誓他会答应基斯的下一个邀请，不管是大半夜听一首傻歌、买一只狗还是一场性爱。他会忍受他的一切，包括那些关于永远的离开这里和黑帮的喋喋不休。米克心知这样的宽容只会维持很短，但他的心被这种感情充满了。


	4. 四，小乔是个神经病

如果你在这条长街上走一通，拽住几个身影灵活的本地人，问问他们怎么看待街角那家花店和他们漂亮的男主人乔治·哈里森，那么，在确认了你是个货真价实、毫无恶意的外地人以后，他们八成会偷偷的告诉你—乔治·哈里森虽然看起来是个体面的小伙子，但他“脑子不太正常”，你最好离他远一点。  
如果你遇到的那个人恰好是常常挂着菜篮、一头白发下一脸慈和、长得像你在圣诞节微醺的老祖母一样的爱丽丝太太，也许她会给你讲一个故事：

一，爱丽丝太太的故事  
爱丽丝太太曾经有三个女儿，而她最喜欢的就是小女儿帕蒂，帕蒂一头亮闪闪的柔顺金发。在帕蒂十九岁的时候，乔治还是街上开着摩托抽着大麻疾驰而过的青年，跟一堆利物浦来的不良青年，约翰、保罗，还有一个什么来着……另外一个矮个子小伙子混在一起。爱丽丝太太希望帕蒂能离他们越远越好。但好景不长，二十岁那年，帕蒂从家里搬出去，嫁给了乔治。  
爱丽丝太太大概气的大概有三四年没去见他们，直到他们又回来，在街角开了一家花店。帕蒂看着没什么变化，爱丽丝太太进店的时候想，她只是无法抵御鲜花，一直都是，她这么对你解释着。花店的墙上挂着奇怪的印度乐器，据说乔治还在练瑜伽。  
帕蒂怀孕了，生了一个孩子。已经五十多岁的爱丽丝太太原谅了她的女儿。乔治现在看起来还不错，唯一的问题是，他还是没跟那些黑帮青年断绝关系。这是为了保护安全，帕蒂对母亲说。  
孩子生下来以后，他们发现孩子不是乔治的。孩子是乔治一个好朋友的，叫克莱普顿。（你注意到，爱丽丝太太从不亲热的叫克莱普顿“埃里克”）或者说，帕蒂自己也分不清孩子到底是谁的。帕蒂说对不起，帕蒂在一个雨夜离开了花店。后来她给爱丽丝太太寄了一封信，说她现在住在了克莱普顿的公寓里，希望妈妈哪天可以去看看她。  
爱丽丝太太从没去看过她。  
但她去看过几次乔治，只是为了看她的孙子。乔治对孩子很好，乔治留起了胡子。有一天，爱丽丝太太在花店里见到了克莱普顿，看见爱丽丝太太走过来，他看起来有点尴尬，但乔治只是笑了笑，问他要带哪种花给帕蒂。  
帕蒂还好吗，爱丽丝太太最后没有问出这个问题。  
克莱普顿是个好人，乔治也是个好人，他们现在还是朋友，很好的朋友。甚至我还怀疑克莱普顿是不是暗恋乔治（看到你脸上的惊讶，爱丽丝太太掩着嘴笑了起来），但是他们不是正常人可以理解的那种，他们脑子都有哪里不对劲，你懂吗？你不觉得哪里不对劲，你只觉得他是个善良的老好人？老天，你个鲁钝的小伙子。我了解男人，男人固执、爱钻牛角尖、令人讨厌（她又笑了），但是乔治完全不一样，他曾经是个小流氓，锱铢必较的那种，可是过了几年以后，他就变成了一个经营花店的老禅师，但他的伙伴，那些黑帮伙伴，都没觉得这有什么不正常，他也没觉得这些人有什么不正常，甚至还经常叫他们一起来喝茶。你说他是不是脑子有点问题？  
你还是不懂她的意思，你觉得她大概仍在怨恨乔治没有保护好她的女儿，但你也没那么确信—-你看到当爱丽丝太太颤颤巍巍的走过街角，乔治从店里走出来，拿着一朵大大的红色玫瑰，戴到爱丽丝太太的头发上的时候，她分明是笑了起来。那笑怎么看也不像一种怨恨。金色的落阳洒到乔治的黑色头发上和他眼角的皱纹上，你一下子醒悟那皱纹是阳光染在笑容上留下的痕迹。  
也许她只是喜欢鲜花。

你第二个去的地方是米克·贾格尔的脱衣舞酒店，你听说这里总能听到最多的八卦，虽然路上遇到的那个戴海盗眼罩的男人警告你，没有人可以在他“朋友”的酒吧里讨论利物浦帮的事情，因为他们是敌对帮派，但你还是拿着写好的地址纸条，找到了米克的酒吧。  
米克懒洋洋的靠在柜台上，他抬着下巴听完了你的要求，把手伸向了你：“小子，给十块钱。”  
你意识到这是消息的价值，你交出了十块钱，然后米克点点头，用两只手指（你几乎无法把目光从他漂亮的手指上移开）把烟夹住，再用同一只手指了指角落的座位——“坐那里，小子。”  
你困惑不解的坐在那里，过了一会儿，有个美丽的不行的红头发服务生给你端了一杯酒过来。他注意到你在看他，所以他对你一笑，剃光了眉毛的脸涂的惨白，像日本艺妓和劣质木偶的结合体。这是大城市的时尚吗？你不知道，但他十分美丽，你现在都回想不出来他具体长什么样了，这个打扮的人怎么都不该让你觉得美丽。但他确实是。伙计，你必须亲眼见到他。  
“呆到晚上可以看到我跳舞。”他颇具暗示性的说，所以你意识到他说的舞一定不是那些纯情的交际舞。同时你看到了他的工牌（他们居然还有这些东西！），大卫·鲍伊。  
“我想知道，老板刚才叫我坐在这里是什么意思，我花了十块钱来向他打听事情。”你醒过神，赶紧问他。  
“意思就是，你花十块钱买了这杯酒。”他对你耸肩，“米克可没告诉你十块钱是消息的价格对吧？所以十块钱就是酒钱。”  
你意识到自己被骗了。  
“所以你想打听谁的消息，外地人？”他回头看了一眼，看到米克已经不在柜台旁站着了，就自己拉开椅子坐了下来，饶有兴致的看着你。  
“乔治·哈里森，街角的那个花……”  
“我知道，那个神经病。”  
当鲍伊最后离开你的时候，你已经不记得他说了什么（毕竟他的眼睛实在太过扰人），你只记得他讲的一个故事：

二，美丽的酒吧服务员，兼任脱衣舞表演者大卫·鲍伊的故事  
去年冬天的时候，乔治收留了一个男孩，帮他看管花店——不，爱丽丝太太肯定不会知道这件事，她那年冬天去意大利过冬了。谁也不知道那个男孩是从哪里来的，有人说他从更北边的地方来，因为他有一双冷酷的眼睛；也有人说他是从美国漂洋过海来的。男孩说自己叫鲍伯，后来乔治跟别人说他的姓氏是迪伦。也没人知道乔治究竟收留那个男孩干什么，花店实际上并不缺人手。我们猜测他可能是干那个的。你不知道“那个”？就是鸡奸。那个男孩还算漂亮，有一头软软的卷发和苍白的皮肤。  
我们认为——就是我和米克认为，他们一定是“做过”了，因为米克有一次去花店里玩，发现那个男孩居然对乔治指指点点的，用破锣嗓子命令他干这个干那个，好像一个高傲的君主一样。而乔治毫不在意，把他想要的那些东西—凳子、口琴、外套一样一样拿到他面前。我还在商店里碰到过乔治一次，他正在给那个男孩买圣诞礼物。这只可能是一种情趣什么的—这当然不是我们唯一的证据—米克曾经问乔治要不要在闲的时候让那个男孩来我们店里打工，乔治拒绝了，说他不是做这个的。甚至都没去问男孩的意愿。我们就觉得，他们一定是情人什么的。  
但是唯一让我好奇的就是，乔治到底为什么要这么做。你知道，乔治已经有一个不错的情人了，对，克莱普顿，他是乔治的情人，绝对是，这个就算是爱丽丝太太也应该会告诉你吧，如果她没告诉你，大概是怕吓到你，外乡人。我弄不明白，克莱普顿工作不错，人也还行，非常能干。自从乔治不跟利物浦帮干了以后，约翰说过好几次让克莱普顿来入伙。虽然有时候也飞飞叶子，但他基本上是个有前途的人，毕竟他有手艺傍身。但是乔治却宁愿天天跟这个外地小子混在一起。我看不出那个小子有什么好。  
不，我们没有真的撞见过乔治和那个小子在一起，只有一回，我看到他们俩晚上一起去小河沟玩，拿着野餐垫、篮子、鲜花和一把木吉他。他们干没干什么我不知道，我当时有别的事情做。  
不过除此之外，那个小子是个挺有趣的人。要是我说，他和乔治也许会是很好的一对。我听说有一次有人在花店门口讨论起乔治过去的事情，乔治当时不在，只有那个小子在。那个小子忽然出现在他们面前，说乔治只不过一直都毫无掩饰的生活而已。然后就把一盆污水倒在了他们脚底下。  
他们本有可能是很好的一对，但是当第二年的春天来临的时候，那个小子就走了。他真的很够意思，除了口琴和来的时候那一件大衣，什么都没带，好像他只是一只来过冬的燕子。乔治没有挽留他，接下来几天看上去心情也都很不错。我猜他们是分手了，因为乔治之前和他有张合影来着，挂在店里，现在却看不到了。谁都说不清楚他俩是怎么回事。他们甚至都没吵架，邻居也没听到什么风声。不像克莱普顿，他有一天跑到乔治家里大哭，怎么劝都劝不住—-不过他之后就和克莱普顿和好了。我想也许是因为他们都不声不响的，所以才这样分手的。有些事情就是这样，你要大哭，别人才会爱你。  
鲍伊说他要工作了，然后站了起来，他建议你在这边坐一会儿，因为有些客人可能可以告诉你一些关于乔治的事情，米克不会阻止他的客人聊天的。  
你很快就选好了目标，旁边那个脸长长的人看起来像个熟客，而且这种看起来孤僻的人，有时候反而很能说，你向他走过去。  
他叫汤申德，你可以叫他皮特。他很快告诉了你你想要的。

三，酒客汤申德的故事  
乔治·哈里森是个脑子有问题的人。  
你要相信，他们都说我脑子有问题，那么我觉得有问题的人一定问题更大。你刚才见到那个漂亮的服务生鲍伊了吧，还有老板米克？你觉得他们怎么样？是不是都非常善于观察和理解？他们是正常范围内的善解人意，但乔治，就有点怪异了。  
你来这里多久了？乔治有几个混黑帮的好友，保罗和约翰，你知道吧，他们曾经傻乎乎的互相暗恋了几年来着，整条街的人都知道，但是没人敢指出来。直到有一天保罗帮约翰挡住了几颗子弹，他们好像才大梦初醒。那种老套的，“差点失去你以后才知道你很重要”。从此以后，约翰就开始变得有点病态了，比如他再也不让保罗出去帮他收租了。他好像要把他藏起来一样。这种变化连外人都看的清清楚楚。但是乔治就像没发现一样，还是像以前那样跟这两个人相处。我有一次去花店的时候不小心碰到了约翰也在店里，当时气氛诡异极了：  
约翰坐在店里，随便说了几句利物浦人才能听懂的笑话，乔治也笑了起来，然后他问，保罗今天怎么没来？  
约翰说他感冒了。我一听都知道这是谎话，麦卡特尼已经感冒好几周了，只要有人小心翼翼的提起这个任务可以让保罗去做，约翰就大发雷霆，说他感冒了—-那几周都没人看到保罗，这还不够病态吗？  
可是乔治呢，整理着花，好像觉得这很正常一样，问约翰，保罗感冒这么久是不是不太好，要不要去隔壁药店买点药？老天啊，在我看来，列侬除了镇定剂以外什么都不需要。  
还有另一个例子来说明哈里森多么不正常——  
那还是我刚来这里混的时候，跟他还不太熟，也没听说过他的那些保护伞和过去。总之，我那天心情很不好，非常糟糕。恰好进了他的店里。当他问我需要什么的时候，我一下子就崩溃了，所以我尖酸的对他说，这里没有我需要的东西，我需要一束可以让我爱的人也爱我的花束，没有一个花园能种出来这样的花束。不，也许我的心里曾经能种出这样的花，但我没法把它摘出来给我爱的人看。也许我爱的人根本也不需要他妈的花束，他可能更喜欢英镑扎成的花束。不，直接给他成捆的英镑就好，他不需要花束这样神经质的东西。你敢相信吗？他骂我是个婊子，但你知道他做什么吗？他是个婊子王，婊子爱上婊子王，你觉得好笑吗？  
我喘了一口气，继续对乔治说，可是最可笑的是，也许我不再爱他了。我只是崇拜他，因为他是男性、他是女性，他是我永远得不到的东西，因为炫耀我才要他。我可能爱另一个人，另一个更糟糕的人，至少前一个人还知道他要的是什么，第二个人就完全是一个暴力的智障了。这个人非常可悲，他除了拳头给他的力量以外，不知道自己还拥有什么。没错，非常可悲。但我不才是最可悲的那个人吗？你能理解吗？！我真他妈的可悲。我除了失败什么都不拥有。也许我需要的只是一束葬礼捧花！但这不是我的问题，你懂吗？主要是环境，主要是这里，这里的人、空气、和水都被污染了。我生在这里，遇到这些婊子和暴力犯，才是最可悲的，你知道吗？  
如果有人忽然对你喊这么一堆废话你会怎么想，觉得他是个精神病？可是你知道哈里森什么反应吗——  
嗯，乔治·哈里森回答，看起来就像他跟约翰说话的时候一样平静。  
当时我就知道，这个人要不是个圣徒，要么就是个疯子。  
后来的几周，当我听说他的黑帮背景以后，吓坏了，在家里呆了好几天，但是没有人来找我，没有。我发誓要是我路过他的花店，他还会见鬼的对我笑的。  
不过说真的，他怎么能懂呢？我当时想。他怎么能理解一个人可以同时爱上两个人、可能需要同时拥抱两种相互抵牾的感情；或者一个人可能会被自己所处的环境所憎恨、需要长时间的忍受孤独呢？  
我是后来才听说他的那些事的。  
很多人说看见他晚上一夜一夜的在池塘旁边坐着，还有人试图盯梢，结果受不了蚊子走了。他们的结论是，他就是那样静静地坐着看月亮。人们觉得这很离奇，我倒是觉得没什么离奇的，人要是有他那样的经历，大概都得疯了的。这只是疯的一种形式。

皮特看起来喝的不少了，鲍伊在把的杯子收走的时候，建议你赶紧离开。他说皮特这么多话完全是酒精的效果，该说不该说的都说了，要是他记住了你的脸，指不定会恼羞成怒，喊罗杰来打你。  
你赶紧离开了，尽管你不知道这个故事里究竟哪部分是皮特清醒的时候不会讲的，你也不知道鲍伊提到的那个罗杰在这个故事中究竟是个什么位置，只不过你感觉，他就在这个故事里。  
你在穿过长街的路上经过了乔治的花店，在一天前，你本来还是想进去搭讪他一下的，但是你现在心情很复杂，你不知道你该不该进去。你不确定你真的想见到乔治。不过你还是不小心看到了他——他在店里整理花，黑色的略长的头发垂下来，遮住了他的眼睛。不确定是不是玻璃的效果，在你第二次注视他的时候，你觉得你今天道听途说来的那些故事完全与他无涉。  
你还是没有进去。  
几年后，你再次听到了一次乔治·哈里森的消息，不是一个好消息，他们说他得癌症了。后来是他在街上被刀刺了。再后来，是他死了。你并没有非常悲伤。也许是因为你已经很久没有路过他的花店了，也许是因为你觉得对于他来说，这也没什么不好的。你忽然发现你好像已经很熟悉乔治了。当人们认识乔治一段时间，人们就会学会一点乔治·哈里森认识世界的方式，那说起来也很简单——真操蛋、没关系、我也爱你。


	5. 五，平凡的对白

星期二白天，是酒吧的垃圾时间。狂欢的周末过去，人们带着酸痛的头冲向工作岗位，曾做过的绮梦早已被抛之脑后，就连所剩无几的寻梦人也已经在昨日放弃舞男鲍伊和他曾为他们创造的仙境。总之，周二是米克·贾格尔无所事事的日子，往好处说，一个休息的日子。  
鲍伊和贾格尔一样无所事事，他们瘫软在靠近门的桌子上乘着凉，米克一边蘸着唾沫数钱一边有一句没一句的聊着，对话就这样开始了。  
“最近没看到老李来了，你业绩也下降了不少。”作为老板的贾格尔自然觉得没什么可掩饰的，索性直接问起了最近老主顾娄·里德的事情。  
“吵架了。”  
“上次那次？他给了你一巴掌那次？说起来，你那次推倒的花瓶还……算了，到底怎么回事？”  
“没什么事。他骂我婊子，我就说 ‘你不要那么说我’，他就给了我一巴掌，然后又叫我婊子，我就又说了一次 ‘你再说一遍’，他就又给了我一巴掌。然后我叫让他滚蛋了。他滚蛋了，没再回来。就这么回事。”  
“他说的对哦，有什么可生气的？”  
红色头发的舞男停了一下，问米克：“我今天妆画的怎么样？”  
米克仔细端详了一下：“挺好的。”  
“大概我总觉得他有点不一样吧。总觉得他不应该这么说。”鲍伊冷不丁的开口。  
“我其实一直都挺好奇的，你当时到底看上他什么？”  
“也没什么……他给我唱安眠曲……不要这么看着我，他唱的时候我就跟着他一起哼哼，边唱边在床上扭啊扭。 最后总是我笑的唱不下去，他大半晚上的戴着墨镜，还装着一脸严肃的看着我。最后两个人都笑的睡不着…… ”  
“我跟你说啊，做婊子啊，不要对钱以外的事情动心。”  
“我知道。所以我不是让他滚了吗。那你当时到底看上基斯什么？”  
“…… 他给我做饭。”  
两人面对面的沉默了一会儿。  
“反正他也不会回来了。不过我还是觉得他这个人挺有趣的。毕竟混了这么多年，看人的眼光还是不会错的。”  
“是，可惜了。少挣很多钱。”  
又一阵沉默降临。  
“所以他为什么忽然想起来骂你婊子？”  
“因为他发现我跟另外一个客人走了。”  
“哦。哪个？是那个在我们酒吧驻唱的得克萨斯小傻子，还是那个跳舞很疯的长发哥？”  
“你他妈的。我没睡史蒂维。”  
“可是他上周不知为何像是受了什么打击一样，跟我请辞回得克萨斯老家开拖拉机了。我还以为都是你对他干了什么，要找到这种水平好又要价低的小伙子可不容易了。我还想把这事记你账上呢“  
“我拒绝他了。”  
“你最开始就不应该搭讪他。”  
“他唱歌很美。”  
“那你为什么不跟他来？”  
“他适合弹琴唱歌。他跟我们这种，想出名或者挣钱的人，是不一样的。有的人不该干这个，”鲍伊手在空中比划了一下，拽过了一杯水喝了一口。  
“心软了？”  
“说不定他就会有出头的一天。”  
“所以你睡的是那个长发哥了？”  
“说的好像你没拿到抽成一样。”  
“那哥们现在也不怎么来了，怎么回事啊？”  
“没什么，一夜情。”  
“看你表情不太像啊。”  
“草，他吸毒，很难硬起来。”  
“所以你们到底来没来？”  
“他不吸毒的时候有一两次。”  
“哦—我以为你只跟他出去一晚上呢——所以这次是为了什么？他跳舞好看？”  
“差不多。”  
“是为什么？”  
“他金色头发和蓝色眼睛配起来很天真。”  
“吸毒的人都不天真了。”  
“不一样，有的人是因为天真才吸毒的。”  
“你觉得他是这种人？”  
“不是。他是为了……为了抑制脑子里的一些疯狂的东西。”  
“金发。蓝眼睛。天真。疯狂的个性。哇哦，我大概知道你的品味了。”  
沉默。  
“所以他到底叫什么来着？”  
“波普。（Pop）”  
“哇。那确实挺起来挺有艺术气息的。（Pop Art）”  
“你还挺懂的。”  
“上次看到一张画的挺像我的。”  
“ 哦。”  
“所以你是不是有点SM倾向啊？”  
“什么？”  
“我说……总是爱上这种 ‘疯狂’的 、会伤害你的男人，还都穷的连一根牙刷都不会给你剩下。”  
“有时候就觉得这样才有意思。而且我的客人也喜欢我这样。他们都觉得我跟其他舞男不一样。你有心理医生想介绍给我吗？”  
“老天赏饭吃。”  
“也靠后天发挥。”  
“我是觉得前些日子那个小男孩挺适合你的。”  
“哪个？”  
“那个天天跑过来找你学跳舞的，有个龅牙的那个。”  
“哦，他不是我们的主顾。”  
“他不喜欢 ‘那个’？”  
“也不是，他就是来找我学跳舞的。因为他看上了一个研究矿石的小书呆子。寻常的那些办法，你知道的，穿跨栏背心在对方面前弯腰那些，都没什么用。给对方唱情歌吧，对方还称赞他应该当一个歌手。非要想一些不寻常的办法了。”  
“我说，应该直接上。”  
“我也这么觉得。但我看他蛮享受这种过程的。”  
“小汤呢？他不是对你也有点意思？”  
“得了吧，他就是喜欢你。我才不想听他结结巴巴，又喋喋不休的讲他多么倾慕你呢。”  
大概是回想到汤申德的说话风格，两人终于绷不住的笑了起来。  
“再说罗杰得打死我。”  
“不至于吧。”  
沉默。  
“我没那么孤独，米克。不用天天想着给我从那里拉出一个人来，我不需要，真的。”鲍伊忽然开口，他看着米克，眼睛亮晶晶的。  
“……没事，你还有我。只要你在这里一天…… ”  
鲍伊看着米克·贾格尔皱巴巴的脸，几乎要脱口而出——“你唯一离不开的人就是基斯。别人都不是无可替代的。”但他最终还是没有说出来，他想也许连米克自己都意识不到自己究竟在说什么，他想米克其实不是完全没有感情，只是另一种东西，另一种比寻常人都快得多的遗忘速度，阻止了他完成每一个许诺。这是他们都要最终养成的自我保护措施。他们终究都要原谅别人的不真诚，以另一种不真诚的方式。诚然，这不容易，但人们往往得不到自己想要的，不是这样吗？

当晚上他们各自回到家，当酒精的味道被夜风吹散。他们心中都已经有了自己的决定。那天晚上，大卫躺在床上，知道自己即将拥有另一个名字，然后用这个名字混上一趟开往另一个城市的火车，他将拥有一个重新开始的机会。但在此之前，他得先完成这一单；而米克，将嘴贴近理查德斯的耳畔，在喘息间问他有没有什么新鲜的小伙子或者小姑娘，他将得到一个新的名字，一个鲜活、稚嫩、天真、好操控的名字。就这样，他们在这一晚上都失去了一个名字，也都各自得到一个名字。  
可是，当他们合上眼睛，他们立刻眉头紧簇。没有人可以知道他们究竟梦到了什么，甚至连他们自己也会在明天太阳升起前将这些遗忘。老人说梦游者是被过去的梦魇所牵引的人，那我想，那大概意味着一些逝去的灵魂。


	6. 六，A面：死亡假设和其他

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> major character death！

基斯·理查德斯死于一个蓝色的夏天。  
米克·贾格尔亲手埋葬了他，不是在乡下小屋的后院里，那种把整个人都放下去的墓穴。米克不会做这个，因为他的房子还要出售呢：基斯死了以后，米克失去了在这片区谋生的纽带和荫蔽，最好的办法就是把房子早点出手，然后远走高飞；基斯是在医院火化的，所以他只剩下一个小小的骨灰盒。把一个骨灰盒埋在基斯亲手栽种的玫瑰下是可行的，后面的房主不会发现这份小小的遗产。  
最开始只是一场突如其来的感冒，然后就是重病，他们操他妈的还刚好没有那该死的社会保险。米克也曾经惊慌失措的作为“朋友”站在私人小诊所的病房门口，筹措了点钱。但是后来，后来这些钱就是完全不够用的了。在他们发现下一步急救需要卖掉那栋房子的时候，基斯扣住了米克的手，说不用了，留一点东西给你自己吧。  
哦，那只手，干瘦的，冰冷的。那只手。  
基斯给米克最后的记忆也是那只手，那只手，在米克拿枕头捂住基斯的口鼻的时候无力的翻动着，只有那只手不想死，米克想，其他部分都已经准备好了。是的，医院没法杀掉他的病人，他们只能同意他们自生自灭，而基斯并不愿意回家等死，他把最后的荣誉交在了米克·贾格尔的手上。  
就像拜伦的曼弗雷德。天使不能带走他，魔鬼也天杀不能带走他。他只有自己走出最后一步。   
谁知道有没有人能带走他呢，米克又想，也许基斯的灵魂早就坏了，其他的只不过是肢体的腐烂罢了。他无法忘记十多年前，他第一次见基斯的样子，那跟现在有很大的区别。他是说，如果比较起来，现在的基斯看起来已经像是死了。  
米克唯一后悔的地方，就是他一时冲动、头脑一热的答应基斯把他闷死。虽然那天米克最后落荒而逃、连是否已经把基斯闷死了都没胆子检查一下，但他妈的，杀人还是需要下很大决心的。如果你杀的是一个病人，那么他在将死的一刻显得比之前任何时候都接近活着——那个漆黑的夜晚，当米克浑身颤栗地打开家门的时候，他几乎看到一个基斯·理查德斯坐在沙发上，盘着腿抽着大麻，用生命中最后一段时间那种饱受肺部感染折磨的腔调说，“你没把我杀掉，你这个蠢货。”  
他这时才发现自己尿了裤子。  
之后那种活见鬼的幻觉接二连三的出现，不止在夜晚，在无人的郊外小屋里，也在白天，在米克·贾格尔清点账簿、和有意接盘者唇枪舌战、讨价还价的时候出现，甚至在米克狠心的压榨酒吧招待的遣散费、弄的他们哭哭啼啼的时候出现，“你失去我的保护了，米克。从来没有一刻你那么虚弱，那么害怕别人的报复。”鬼影说。好在米克是个装迟钝的天才，他总会慢悠悠地抬起头，问鬼影，“什么？”，然后那鬼影就不见踪影了。  
糟糕的是，米克能够对付白天的鬼影，是因为晚上的鬼影比白天的恐怖一千万倍。米克在给房子标了价后再也没去住过，而是挤在市里的廉价宾馆，那里吵闹的能让他听见隔壁的隔壁的梦中呓语。但是仍然，当夜晚降临的时候，米克唯一感觉到的存在仍然只有他自己。那些晚上，米克躺在床上，光着上身，没有肉的背脊抖如筛糠，汗珠子一滴一滴擦着背流下来，恐惧让他恶心极了，但是对生存的欲望让他无法闭上眼睛，他要知道是什么想要杀死他。这样的僵局常常要维持一个晚上。当晨光照亮的时候，米克徐徐吐出一口气，闭上了他的蓝色的大眼睛，这时他听见有声音擦过他的耳畔，那个声音说：“我曾是你的眼睛和你的四肢，我是你的知觉、你的感官。现在你已将我丢弃，你将永远、永远的生活在黑暗中。”米克大叫一声睁开眼睛，好在，他没有瞎。  
屋子空荡荡的，什么也没有。  
梦里同样的不得安宁，他梦到基斯·理查德斯，有的时候能看到人，有的时候看不到人，但他就他妈的知道那是基斯。有那么两三次还挺温馨的，他梦到他们曾有过的性爱、梦到十七八岁的基斯趾高气昂的走过街头，看起来还挺像回事，甚至他还梦到过基斯揽着他的肩膀、向他许诺将来他们会在郊外买一处房子的那天——那一次，米克从梦中醒来，发现他的脸上挂着几滴眼泪。那大概不只来源于贪恋那处房产。很奇怪，有时候即使是在做梦的人，也知道哪些是假的。  
但是那就是全部了，剩下的梦有一半非常恐怖——比如一次一次重复他谋杀的全过程，比如基斯抽搐的手、扭曲的脸、在焚化炉里的尖叫，再比如米克被警察抓住。但是这些反而是最寻常的那些，毕竟我们都知道，麦克白总是可以看到班柯，这没什么稀罕的；另一半梦则完全无法形容，有一次米克梦见基斯疯狂挣动又无力下垂的手上，长出了一只眼睛，好像荷鲁斯之眼，幽蓝深邃，锐利如雄鹰；有一次米克梦见基斯就站在他背后，如同一个影子，不管他往哪边转去，不管他走的多远多快，那个影子都在他身后；还有一次他梦到相反的情景，梦到基斯在谋杀他，出乎意料的是，这比充当凶手容易得多，当黑暗（或者是晨光）到来的那一刻，他感觉到更多的是解脱。米克无意去辨别这些梦到底意味着什么，他也不愿意自我恐吓。但是这些梦确实打扰了他的睡眠，让他有时候不知道自己究竟是醒着还是睡着。  
不过，即使在半梦半醒中，他也完成了很多事情。在这期间，皮特·汤申德来过一次，米克本来以为这下他会有什么废话好说，或者有什么新的愚蠢的追求计划，但是没想到汤申德仔细打量了他几下，说：“街边的人都说是你杀了基斯，我不相信。但是这确实不是时候。”说完他就走了。米克真他妈的不知道他是什么意思，难道他脸上粘了什么东西吗？  
除此之外，他成功的把店铺和房子卖了一个好价钱，当然，他非常知趣的把一半都给了基斯的老大查理，作为弄死他的帮手和摆平所有相关报复的补偿。查理·沃茨是个即使在睡梦中都精神抖擞、一身齐整西装的男人，如果不搞定他，米克不可能活着逃离这片街区。好在查理同时也是个讲道理的人，他同样用他审视的目光打量了米克几眼，就接过了他的钱。接着，查理露出了一个不算微笑的微笑，“至少我终于可以听爵士了。”  
“什么？”  
“理查德斯讨厌爵士。”  
不合情理。基斯是讨厌爵士，但是他能管得住他的老大听爵士吗？可是米克也没有那么确定，也许他能呢？也许我从来没有真的了解过他呢？

不管如何，拿到钱一切都好说，米克可以马上买一张船票，进行他们计划了两年都没做成的地中海旅游，先离阴郁的英国鬼魂远远的，然后再在那边给自己找个营生。至少这次他还省了一半船票。干他丫的。这才是当年的九月初，一切都还生机勃勃、充满机会。  
有趣的是，在通过海关的时候，安检小姐微笑着祝他好运，在这一个半月里，从基斯开始生病到死亡再到阴魂不散的这一个半月里，从来没有人敢祝他好运。  
现在，飞机即将起飞，米克坐在靠窗边的位置趴着看着外面。他通常不喜欢这个位置，而更爱靠近行事方便的过道，就像他人生中的大多数选择一样。但不知为何，他这次选择了这个位置，好让他更贴近窗外的世界。窗外的世界——是阴雨的伦敦、他的过去、行将消失的一切。当他们离他远去，他脑子里的鬼魂也将渐渐的离他远去——鬼魂从活人身上吸取养分，当它来到新的土壤、不再被人恐惧和挂念的时候，当它每次出现都要在阳光下发抖的时候，它也就离死不远了。也就是在那个时候，米克突然意识到，在这个九月，蓝色的夏季还没结束的时候，基斯·理查德斯终于彻彻底底的死去了。  
是被他亲手谋杀的。  
米克不知道自己此时会不会再次尖叫的从某个梦境中醒来，或者这架飞机究竟是真还是假的。也许再睁开眼，他还会见到小旅馆破旧的天花板和随风微动的窗帘；也许再次醒来，他会发现自己还躺在基斯旁边，一切都只不过是一种梦境，他甚至说不清如果要坠入某个不可选择的真相，自己是不是会希望醒来，但是——但是飞机起飞了，无可辩驳的、强壮的发动机涡轮的声音向米克·贾格尔的耳膜滚滚压来——那是现实的雄浑的力量，推动着他不得不向前跑去。那个声音比一切都强大，给他的心重新注入了血液。米克·贾格尔并不能理解那条宏伟而光明的路途，也不知道它所指何方。但是他心里清楚，如果在这一条路途上注定要绞杀一些其他生命，那都没有关系。反正所有生命最终都会向着天空飞去，就像他现在这样。只不过，基斯·理查德斯，乘着清风和雨滴，这次先他一步。


	7. 六，B面：死亡假设和另一重现实

在基斯·理查德斯康复的十五天后，米克和基斯坐上了去地中海的飞机。基斯坐在靠窗的位置，米克坐在外面。不得不提的是，在上飞机之前，负责安检的金发女孩带着甜美的微笑祝他们好运，而基斯冷酷的置之不理、戴着他黑色的礼帽和漠然的表情绝尘而去。  
这场旅行最开始也是基斯安排的——“安排”其实不是一个恰当的词组，鉴于基斯那时刚刚死里逃生、从病床上睁开眼睛，然后他问米克，几点了。米克说他妈的早上八点。基斯说天气不错，我再睡一会儿。米克说别睡了，为了救你把房子卖了，我们没钱住院了，这同时意味着我们没地方住了，没地方住了，你明白什么意思吗？然后基斯如有神助的听懂了，在米克的磨磨叨叨声中他再次睁开眼睛，然后沉静地说，他明白了，他们没地方住了。所以这正好是去地中海旅游的好季节。  
米克安静了。  
在基斯出院后的十四天半后，他们坐上了飞机。  
——顺便说一句，这是凌晨六点半的飞机，因为没人愿意在家庭旅游的时候选一个这样晦气的出发时间，票价最便宜。  
“早上六点半的空姐看起来是一天中最漂亮的。”基斯·理查德斯心平气和地对昏昏欲睡的米克说。  
“你脑子是不是有毛病了？你知道怎么的吗，我他妈的后悔救你了。”米克没好气地说，他缩在经济舱窄小的椅子上，穿着一件半袖紧身体恤和有宽皮带的牛仔裤，两条露出来的瘦削胳膊搅在一起。  
“那不还是怪你杀我没成功吗？”  
——好吧，所以说到底，这还是米克的错误，怪就怪他杀人的时候没检查，晚上试图闷死基斯以后，就战战兢兢的回家了（基斯后来发誓自己闻到了他尿裤子的味道），在家做了一夜的噩梦后，他第二天一大早上起来去给基斯收尸，却发现基斯还在病房里好好的坐着，甚至在他目瞪口呆地发出一声惊叫之前，还在跟一群护士小姐调情。  
这恶魔养的、婊子家长大的基斯·理查德斯。  
在他们忙着争吵的时候，旁边座位的人悄悄地离他们两个远了一点。  
“好吧，好吧！这次是我没杀掉你。但是之前阿尔塔蒙那次你也没杀掉我，这下我们总算是扯平了吧。”米克没好气的补充。  
“什么阿尔塔蒙？我至少还买了机票，你根本就没有半只脚去过阿尔塔蒙。”  
说起阿尔塔蒙——那又是另一个故事了——一个关于我们这两位脑子有坑的主人公是怎么相遇、并在剩下十几年中搅在一起的故事：简单来说，就是十几年前，米克还是刚来到伦敦的小年轻，没什么办酒吧的经验，也不知道怎么保护自己。但他凭借自己出色的商业嗅觉，想出了一个棒极了的主意：就是把新鲜的英国婊子带到美国，那片新大陆上去敛财。而且他还深谙打一枪换一地的道理，他要进行巡回演出，绝不在一个地方等着警察找到他。他计划的全美巡演第一站，就是阿尔塔蒙。一个有爱和很多石头的地方，米克这样形容。  
对于这个企划，黑帮老大查理做出了很简单的批示，揍一顿这个白痴，让他知道做任何计划前该和谁商量。执行这一命令的杀手就是初出茅庐的基斯·理查德斯。（为了更好的完成计划，他甚至还自己斥资购置了去阿尔塔蒙的机票，准备在米克跑路的时候去追上他——然而他后来才知道，米克当时还没买机票，甚至连护照也没有。说真的，他有任何身份证明吗？——得知这个的时候基斯的机票已经不能退了。）  
唯一失算的是，当基斯气势汹汹的踏入米克的酒吧的时候，他发现里面至少站了五个穿皮衣的大汉——事情很简单，米克的酒吧坐落在“地狱天使”管辖的地盘上，而他这个月正好忘了交租金。因此人家就来找事了，道上的事情就是这么简单。  
接着，不知道因为什么原因，也许是因为酒吧的灯光打的躲在柜台后面的米克有点楚楚可怜、也许是因为基斯不想让任何人抢走他的第一次任务、也许是因为酒吧里放的音乐正合基斯的口味，他脑子一热，决定把米克的小命从地狱天使的狗嘴里衔回来。  
“Chuck Berry？有品味。兄弟，你们听好了，是查理老大让我来的。”他把刀顺手插在了桌子上，感谢米克在买桌子时剩的钱，“他的命是我的了。”

“所以当时明明是我救了你一命。当年我救了你一命，现在你救了我一命，这才是扯平。不是你杀了我一次，我杀了你一次，这算什么他妈的扯平。你个傻逼。”基斯总结到。  
“但不管怎么样，你是欠我的钱了。桌子钱也没有还过，房子钱更是打了水漂。机票钱——也他妈的是我出的。而且，而且！老子这么多年，算是白被嫖了。”  
操！说到钱的事情，又有谁能吵得过米克。基斯默然无语，看了半响外面，“这飞机怎么还不飞啊？”  
米克把头扭向一边，没有搭理他。心里又回到他为了不再杀基斯一次，而去找查理老大请他帮着卖房子的那一天。好在查理老大没有很刁难他。只是挑了挑眉，说行吧，这下又要听恶心的布鲁斯了。然后就帮着他把房子卖了。鬼知道他是不是把刀架到下一个房客脖子上了。鬼知道他怎么会比米克还笃定，认为基斯一定会挺过来。唯一确定的是，他的房子彻底飞走了。（看到米克把头转过来，挨着米克的乘客也赶紧嫌恶地把头扭到另一边，假装不好奇这边都发生了什么。）  
“这些东西有时候是没法还的。当你骗过一次死神，他就越来越难忽悠了，越来越。每一次，你总要付出更多代价，才有机会胜过他一次。而且……”基斯又开始神叨叨的讲话了。米克才不关心他接下来要说什么。而且他知道基斯也不会介意这点的，就算没人搭理他，他也会用那张小薄片子嘴继续讲下去。  
“而且你渐渐也会好奇，死神到底长什么样？你都遇到他好几次了，但是从没见过他的样子。然后你就忍不住回头看，一回头看，你付出很大代价带回来的那个人就在你眼前’噗’的一下消失了。我当时要是回了一下头，’地狱天使’们的砖头一定会撞上我的头。或者你当时有胆子再回头看我一样，死神也早就把我勾住了…… ”  
没有道理，完全没有道理。他认识的基斯·理查德斯能逃脱很多次死亡，是因为他一向是向着死神行走的。那些人全都躲不开，因为他们没胆子，没胆子看着死神走过去，然后刺透他的虚空，从死亡身上穿行过去。再见吧，再见吧，他们哭泣的对亲人哀嚎，发出的声音让死神迅速找到他们的位置。而基斯，从不呻吟，从不尖叫。即使在最接近死神的那些瞬间——瞪着“地狱天使”的时刻，或者是被闷在枕头下的时候，都完全是静默无声的。死亡和睡梦本来就没有什么区别，任何区别他们的行为都是虚伪的。基斯·理查德斯完全理解这些事情：在他眼里，死神和其他神祇相比，并没什么值得称道的天赋。他们不过是一样的虚弱。这才是他被死神放过的关键。  
“所以你为什么要说这些？难道这样我就不会记得你欠我的钱了吗？”米克吸了吸鼻子，指了指自己的脑子，没好气的对基斯说。  
“不是。只是因为，如果我们进入过一次梦境，我是说，非常真实又非常可怕的噩梦，就必须需要一些跟它同样沉重的东西，才能让我们确认我们已经醒过来了。你知道吧？就像你给别人讲了一个世上最恐怖的黑帮故事，然后告诉他们，这其实都是主角的一场梦，他其实只是一个七八岁的长着雀斑的小男生，而不是个沙漠里的杀人狂魔。这样轻飘飘的结尾不会给他们任何安慰。你知道吧。”  
“没什么比我们为这次旅行欠了钱这件事更严重的了。”米克最后总结。

在这个时候，飞机起飞了。这是一个晴朗的早上，巨大的轰鸣声一下子让他们听不清彼此的对骂，早上的阳光一瞬间也刺的他们睁不开眼睛。飞机正在起飞，谁也没法拉上遮光板。我们一直逃避的审判终于找上我们了吗，米克睁着眼睛，有点好笑的想着，但是在这样的声音中，谁能听到自己的罪名呢。说真的，这很好玩，他的眼睛看不清东西，耳朵除了噪音什么都没有，但他的感官却比之前更加敏锐，比如他发现自己今天一直在翻旧账，那些已经被记忆下令销毁、从而让他还能继续逃避阳光的东西，从没像今天一样对他完全敞开；他发现阳光其实并无伤害，记忆本身甚至颇为让人愉快；他还发现他所感受的不只是他自己，也许阳光已经在烧灼他本身的存在，但是与他相碰的那只手上传来的复杂的感受，此刻正压过那片阳光带来的伤害。他发现自己想要尖叫，在这个时候尖叫只会像水融入波动一样融入音场，和时间纠缠在一起，而不引起任何人的注意——这个比喻不错，我们只是纠葛在一起，米克想，我们是缠绕在一起的毒藤。没有爱情，多少有点性关系和金钱关系，但总体来说过得不错——不管如何，我很开心没有缠绕上其他健康正常的植物们，因为那样就会带来死亡——死亡，米克几乎已经睡着了，死亡和睡梦有没有区别呢？他没有去分辨。最后他模模糊糊的想到，如果爱情的知觉之门从未向他们打开，那么十几年的光阴、伦敦的雨、不错的房子、许诺与发誓、合作与背弃与重逢、甚至是死亡本身，在这逐渐被阳光溶解的、正在爬升的世界里，究竟还有什么意义呢？


	8. 七，查理老大翻了一个白眼

在这条街上，一个不成文的规矩是，谁想快乐的活下去，都少不了要讨好别人：米克讨好基斯和他们最挣钱的脱衣舞男鲍伊；基斯讨好米克和查理老大；汤申德讨好所有人但所有人都只想揍他；罗杰用拳头讨好汤申德；哈里森讨好他家的小宝贝儿子；保罗讨好他的朋友们并希望他们爱他、讨好查理老大希望列侬不要哪一天被暗杀；列侬倒是真的不想讨好任何人，但是，他过的也不快乐啊——夹在日本老婆和保罗之间，他的脸比任何时候都更像一个饼了。  
另一个不成文的规矩是，如果你想在快乐的基础上还想挣点钱、得到些面子，那你就要准备好贩卖自己。什么？你什么资源都没有？那也没关系，悄悄地告诉你，其实这条街上的大多数人都是。不过，如果你什么资源都没有，最好你就要准备好像一个摇滚歌星一样贩卖自己——那对不同的人也意味着不同事情，比如，现在是下午三点，米克已经在努力梳妆，想办法把他脸上的褶子掩盖一下，再用厚厚的白粉糊住在他在地中海晒黑的脸，与此同时，在米克旁边欲言又止的基斯其实本来想告诉米克，他没有那些化妆品看起来也不错，但是为了他的酷劲，他还是只在米克甩门出去的时候冷哼了一声；根本没人能在下午看到鲍伊，他一定要留到晚上才惊艳出场；汤申德第八百次的徘徊在小巷子里，不知道是去店里等着米克还是去向罗杰表白，谁说犹豫不是一个可贵的属性了？毕竟它听起来和“忧郁”尚属同族；罗杰倒是毫不犹豫的等在小巷子口转着皮鞭，健硕的胸肌在敞开的领子里格外明显，要么干他要么吻他，罗杰努力把两件事情处理成同一件，这才符合他的狂野属性；贫穷的地质学学生布莱恩梅在多个矿石中挑选，不知道哪个才能委婉的表达一个书呆子对一个爱穿跨栏背心的巡回剧场芭蕾舞演员的爱意；保罗试图邀请列侬不要在他们喝完下午茶以后回家，但是他最终只说了替他向洋子带好……   
很丰富，不是吗？不过它们的牺牲品倒是共通的——那意味着你永远不能说出你想要的，你要像一个摇滚歌星一样和你的观众保持距离。距离，只有有了距离，他们才会爱上你。请不要遗憾的叹口气，生活不是阿拉丁神灯，它只是个总要求你付出某些东西的婊子。  
查理老大是全街唯一的例外——他从不主动贩卖任何东西，也无意讨好别人。但显而易见的是，他非常富足，也非常幸福。  
好奇他是怎么做到的？查理老大的秘诀其实也很简单——  
“这条街上的人都是傻逼。”查理老大翻了一个白眼。


	9. 八，我非常的爱你

“我非常的爱你。”坐在养老院里，并肩看着窗外早秋的树叶被斜射的阳光点的金黄，皮特·汤申德福至心灵，对旁边的罗杰说，同时，他意识到，这是这辈子他第一次说这句话。不过，他很好的掩饰过去了，他帮正在找老花镜的罗杰倒了一杯牛奶，递给他，告诉他，“喝了吧，这个也许能让你长高一点。”  
他没有对别人说过，对米克没有机会，何况他想米克也知道，那时整条街的人都知道。不，也许现在只有他们两个知道了，因为那条街早就已经只存在于他们的记忆里了。他们居住的地方早就随着他们的衰老消失了——从新潮的让人看不顺眼的青年上街的时候，他们就已经意识到了这点。接着，黑帮消失了，绣着花的上衣消失了，青年越来越迟钝而鲁莽，总是随便扔烟头而不把这个当作一种有意识的反抗，而仅仅是没有教养。没有女孩会傻到爱上垃圾天使了。后来，他们的人也开始死去了，乔治在街角的花店关门了，列侬和麦科特尼去东方旅游一去不回。米克倒是还坚持着做着他的买卖，招待同样没有适应外面的刺眼阳光的客户。不过，不管是客人还是米克，都无法阻止衰老来敲门，米克本来就爱忘事，年轻的时候就会算错账，现在几乎已经混淆了年代。皮特上次去看他，给他念当时自己给他写的情诗，只觉得在充满灰尘的昏暗的空气里，米克看上去活像是一部南美洲的小说，他可能根本没有睁眼，只是凭着记忆知道屋里的一切陈设。但我还是爱他，皮特想，我怀着某种自虐的精神来侍奉人。  
米克变成这个样子也许有基斯的错。或者说，基斯也没有错，只是他的心血管不能再让他活下去了。几年前的某天早上，在跟一个女人厮混以后，已经十一点了，他还没起来，然后就再也没起来。皮特听说那个半老徐娘头天晚上叫基斯狠狠的操她，来证明自己还是那个男人。基斯做了，尽管他并不爱她。这个死法太滑稽了，基斯自己一定会笑出来的，甚至连皮特听完第一反应都是笑。只是他笑是因为别的原因，他知道他们那帮人里每一个还活着，连上最愚蠢和磕了最多药的那些，在听到基斯终于死了以后，都会感到一阵彻骨的寒冷。皮特为他们终于能嗅到寒冬将至而笑，就像看到一个傻子终于知道秋天以后就是冬天一样。他露出一个完完全全的微笑。  
在此之后，米克变了，他本来就已经够老的了，之后就比之前更加萎靡，好像什么东西在他内部塌缩一样。虽然他没过几天又回过神来了，忙着打听新的挣钱机会，或者能不能再背着司法机关的眼睛进口几瓶私酒什么的。但皮特经过自己的观察，告诉罗杰，他并不认为米克的情况好转了，他只是将自己进一步的埋进了那个已经逝去的世界，和含混不清的记忆中。在那个世界中，没有人死去，一切都璀璨的像黄金、肮脏的像雪变成的泥巴。罗杰想问他你觉得米克是不是也要死了，但是他看看皮特的脸色，并没有问出来。  
皮特从没对米克说过我非常的爱你。在更年轻的时候，他觉得这句话说出来只会变成一个新的笑话，而现在，他则觉得这句话说出来像是对死者的亵渎。当然，皮特认为，那个死者不是基斯，而是长街。从某种意义上来讲，皮特是个神秘主义者，他认为，如果长街不存在、如果米克的酒馆不存在，甚至如果在街角等着揍他的、胸肌闪亮的年轻罗杰不存在，他对米克的爱就不复存在。也许归根到底，他心甘情愿的自虐是出于某种自恋。他那样爱自己，卑微的猥琐的、不受人喜欢的，他那么爱那个东西，爱那个东西创造的情诗、爱那个东西跳的舞蹈、爱它自虐般的暗恋。但他有一天可能会对着米克的坟墓这样说，皮特想，不过一定是虚情假意和自我感动的，那时的我可没办法像现在这样清醒。  
另一个可笑的地方是，他之前也没对罗杰这样说过。大概因为爱从来不是这个金发的小个子追求的一部分，在他年轻的时候，他要的只是激情和疯狂的性爱，而在现在，他则将他们之间早上起来一起通便灌肠的革命友谊视作一种久经考验的战友情或者亲情。当他不需要的话，你自然也不需要为他准备了，皮特想。这没什么好苛责的，不是每个人都像他这样，把爱视为某种求之而不得的东西，对于罗杰来说，他的内在仍像年轻时那样强壮，还是可以像抬起胳膊，满不在乎的让短衬衣露出腹肌、摘下街边一个果子那样轻易的攫取爱。可我爱他的满不在乎，哦，皮特想，我多么爱他。比十九岁时都爱他，比恐惧他更爱他，比爱一切更爱他。爱就是爱，爱没法比较，爱甚至没法让最亲近的那个人知道，爱是灵光一闪、爱是心火交汇，爱是皮特二十三岁第一次吸毒的时候，在混沌的大海中央抓到的那个岛——那次他醒来时，所见的第一个景象就是罗杰抓着他的手、问他感觉怎么样。爱是他蓝色的眼睛和他背上的弓箭。爱是一切俗气和屈辱，爱是从未有过，今后也没法再遇上。爱不是词汇的虚伪，爱是词汇背后所代表的空茫茫的抽象。   
爱是这杯牛奶。  
皮特将目光从飘飞的叶子定到眼前的牛奶杯上，只见罗杰也给他倒了一杯。  
“你也来一杯吧，”罗杰说，“这样我可就永远赶不上你的个头了。”  
我知道你也知道。


	10. 九，老兵

六十三岁的老兵汤姆·佩蒂站在氤氲着雾气的浴室镜子前，审视的端详自己。良久，他拿起带着点红色铁锈的刮胡刀，剃下新生出来的胡子。他的手本来已经有点不稳，不慎在皮肤上割出一道血口来。与其像一个意外，倒不如像某种必然的结局。但他并没有气馁，转而用左手握住右手的手腕，继续刚才未完成的动作。  
他看着镜子，直到满意为止。  
再整整衣领。  
他把刮胡刀扔到垃圾桶里，想了想，又从扔满了东西的垃圾箱里把它捡了起来，用一团卫生纸包好，再次扔到了垃圾桶里。接着，他关上厕所脏兮兮的门，弯腰掀起马桶盖，解放了他从今早就开始胀痛的前列腺。黄色的尿液在空中划出一道弧线，好像能源源不尽。  
做完这一切之后，佩蒂回到了卧室里。卧室装潢简单，只有一张床和床上的一个被单。以及一个布满划痕、宛如从垃圾市场淘回来的木桌子和配套的三条腿的木椅子。佩蒂坐在三条腿的椅子上，用自己的双脚稳定平衡。接着，他小心翼翼的打开了第二个抽屉，捧出了一个小小的纸包。他用双手将纸包展开在桌子上，只见里面有一些细细的白色粉末。这是街头那个神神叨叨的小贩一个月前卖给他的。佩蒂拿回家，就一直小心翼翼地把它收好，直到今天。今天是他的生日。  
他低下头，让下巴和头发都点在桌子上，深深的吸了一口。  
什么都还没发生。  
没关系，佩蒂可以等待。年轻人太性急了，而他不是，他可以等。  
凳子晃了一下。佩蒂其实一年前就想把这个凳子扔掉的。但是那时候他正好在两条街之外的书店里读到了一首诗，他想不起来为何自己眼神已经昏花、又没有读书的习惯，还要顶着店员嘲讽的眼神，走进那家店里，但他进去了，还摸出怀里的小本子和铅笔，把诗抄了下来，它说——  
昨天，我的椅子断了一根腿。  
我不明白我当时想着什么竟会那么重。  
随后，我们整夜都在哭：  
椅子腿疼，我思想疼。  
他坐倒在地上，后背挨在靠背上，  
想着我将不再需要他——瘸腿又衰老，  
很可能我会扔了他，或是拆了他，烧了他……  
但我从未扔掉什么——我把一切都存在心里。  
我从未烧掉什么，除了我自己。

最后我做了决定：  
你应该坐在墙角，  
我会为你披上我的衣服，防止你冷，  
坐着，等着，  
有一天，我肯定需要你：  
当我的每个思想都断了腿，  
我会用你幸存的腿替换他们。

佩蒂那天没有读别的东西，出于某种原因，他也没有扔掉椅子。  
也许我本来也应该断一条腿，如果这样，老伙计，你就有用了，佩蒂想，但是我没有，这又怎么能怪你呢？在二十多岁的时候，佩蒂曾经有很多快乐时光，自然也干了一些可能让他被打断腿的事情。其中的一件，是他相信他们在打一场正义的战争。没理由不相信这一点，毕竟他被很多年轻人环绕了，那些人那么健康、那么美好，没法怀疑他们就是在做正确的事情。他们中最美好的，是麦克·坎贝尔、罗恩·布莱尔、斯坦·林奇和班蒙特·腾奇，当然，还有佩蒂自己。那时他们从军队里偷偷跑到镇里喝酒，甜美的歌声让每个姑娘都能心碎而亡。麦克一直说佩蒂占尽了便宜，毕竟他的声音和他的嘴巴，让他看起来总是一副正要微笑的样子。不过他总是很幸运，从没遇到其他小伙子要因此揍他的。他还记得有一次，他们睡完姑娘，一起赤膊躺在南部的星空下，是斯坦吧，说这个时刻太美好了，我们应该停下来。佩蒂说我不这么觉得，我们还有大把美好的时光和美好的仗，再说你听说过《浮士德》吗，这句话是个诅咒，只要你说了，一切美的东西就结束了。  
一直到他们降落到越南的雨林的时候，佩蒂还觉得他们在做一件正义的事。但你知道吧，那些日子雨就是不停止，蚊虫飞满了丛林，钻进士兵扎进的裤管里去。只是雨也无法浇熄人身上燃烧的火焰。这场雨让佩蒂觉得自己错了。  
后来佩蒂就退伍回了家。他只有二十多岁，但是已经不再年轻。不得不说，他也有不少美好的时光，比如他在酒吧和一个美如天仙的金发姑娘坠入爱河，她的蓝眼睛啊，让他把所有忧伤抛之脑后。他们跌跌撞撞的在宾馆里做爱，那一刻的感觉令老年佩蒂回想起来仍然心怀悸动。然而，当一切结束后，美丽的姑娘趴在他的胸口，快活地说，如果这一刻可以永远停下来就好了。佩蒂却恍如从一个噩梦中惊醒。他将姑娘从身上推下来，光着身体奔跑进了又一个雨夜。雨将他完全吞噬，幸好没有人在那样的雨夜里出门。佩蒂跑着跑着竟然觉得很幸福，咧开嘴笑了。他在雨夜里歌唱。  
再后来他还认识了花店老板小乔，美好的小乔，闪亮的小乔，治伤者小乔。小乔跟佩蒂一起点起一根香，小乔教他把身体弯成各种形状，小乔教他在怀想和反省中找到超脱和平静。那是佩蒂人生中最幸福的时光，他和小乔一起向某个无定的上帝祈祷，小乔希望世界和平，佩蒂也希望世界和平。祈祷的那一刻佩蒂心里空空荡荡，往日的痛苦如同烟云过眼。只不过，神不知鬼不觉的，他也没说出那句话。  
他一直没说出来，在他所有好友的坟墓前都没说出来，接着就再也没有机会了。佩蒂觉得自己心已经死了很久了，但他还活着。毫无用处的活着，就像这把椅子，他们同病相怜。  
药开始起作用了，飘飘欲仙的感觉来了，让老兵佩蒂又想到了那次和姑娘做爱的样子，他还没来得及在烟雾中抓住姑娘的手，问问她的姓名，她就推开了他；接着他感觉自己站在世界之巅，如此健壮、如此有力量，可以挽救所有人，连着所有的动物和植物。可他却觉得恐惧，恐惧恐惧恐惧恐惧恐惧，神啊我如此恐惧，神啊救救我。佩蒂的手在桌子上痉挛着，如果他还拿着那个刀片就好了，他可以让自己重新清醒起来，像他之前一次又一次用刀片做的一样。可是他却碰翻了更多的白粉，白粉全洒了，飞扬起来迷了他的眼睛。  
现在，他闭着眼睛，嘴角却开始扬起来了，跟着挤出了几道皱纹。现在的他感觉如此宁静和如此幸福，飞扬的并非白粉，而是烟雾，和烟雾后的爱情。金发的姑娘执起他的手，小乔在远处含笑看着他。空气中隐隐传来音乐，和鲜花的香气，好像是风将它从远方的山谷带来。烟雾后一定是更美好的世界。我们可能会穿越一些黑暗地段，但只要你抓住我的手，我认得路。现在你还不准备留下来吗？而佩蒂只是笑着、看着她，笑着摇摇头。  
三条腿的椅子在他身下咯吱咯吱的，啊，佩蒂想，我还在人间。  
好吧。  
烟雾很快散去了。接着什么都没有了，只是一片黑暗。佩蒂在黑暗中站了很久，几乎都感觉不到自己的身体了，黑暗才逐渐从他眼中褪去——立刻，他看到了长街。他今早刚走过的那条长街。这里的每个人都灰头土脸的，每个人都带着无法挽救的过去和更加灰暗的未来，小贩试图推销给他毒品而不是糖果，卖娼女为痛苦尖叫而不是快乐，太阳黯淡地要死去了，而虚伪还活着、欺诈还活着、死亡还活着。欢迎来到长街。  
佩蒂慢慢走过去，虽然慢但没有停止。他跟他们每一个人对视，直到他们别开脸去。最后，他看到街角蜷缩着一个人，他已经站不起来了，干结的头发沾到他脸上，连带着地上的污泥。他的衣服看不出颜色，还失去了一条腿。而他前面放的饭盆、他狗一样的生命的源泉，早因为这条街的冷漠而干涸。  
佩蒂停下，向他伸出了自己的一只手。  
那个东西也向他伸出一只手。佩蒂拽他起来，但是他那么沉重，而佩蒂那么衰老，他们一动不动。  
啊上帝啊，我想停下来，那一刻佩蒂对自己说。他的身体颤抖，他的眼泪流出来。我想永远永远的这么做。那个东西长着一张我自己的脸，不是吗，他长着一张我的脸。我以为我早已把它丢掉了。在越南的雨林、在爱人的床上、在小便池里、在祈祷室里、在毒品和放纵里。可我没有。  
我想停下来。他重复。然后重复。  
真美啊，是他喃喃出口还是对方说的，他已经分不清了。

十天以后，大家才发现佩蒂死在家里。还没那个流浪汉好运呢，他们说，他冻僵的身体至少第二天就被发现了，带着神秘的表情，好像一个见鬼版本的卖火柴的小女孩。


	11. 十，倒影

生活中其实不一定需要爱情，对于基斯·理查德斯来说，他感到爱情的时候也就那么几次。  
有一次是在他和米克的婚礼上——那天基斯心情很好，也不介意叫他米克。当然，没有人穿婚纱，米克穿着从查理老大那里借来的西装（查理还掐着他脖子说不许穿脏了，也不许穿着去接客），大了不止半个码，腰上可能需要额外别个夹子。但他也没别，对着镜子转着圈照了照，对基斯说，“反正就走个过场，就这样凑合凑合吧。”  
凑合，这个词大概给他们的仪式奠定了基调。但基斯也不介意，那时他是多么开心啊，未能免俗的开心，即使手底下桀骜不驯的年轻小子们吐出一口烟圈，说你也要结婚，结婚送礼这种事简直是人类的堕落。基斯也还是咧开一口黄牙，宽容的笑了笑。笑的时候他左边的胳膊有点痒，他伸手去挠，挠出一道血痕。他不记得自己指甲多久没剪了。  
基斯其实不在乎那么多的，他喜欢布鲁斯又不是朋克，不会见人开心就不开心的，他见人开心还笑得好看就开心。结婚应该开心，还应该跟着音乐跳舞，他从储物室里把自己的琴都翻出来了——他十几岁的时候，曾经想成为一个吉他手来着，但他先成了一个小混混。堕落太容易，堕落太开心——树上的猴子说。  
树上的猴子把他的礼帽抢走了，基斯看看挽着自己手臂的米克，看看越蹦越远的猴子，还是放开了米克的手，也跟着像猴子一样爬上了树。他都不忍心看米克错愕的表情。下面好像有人鼓掌。他裤子被树枝划破了，好像屁股都露出来，屁股露的越多，底下人整齐划一的鼓掌就越大声，好像有人同时开了电视机的情景喜剧台和严肃节目，专家甫一开口说这世界有多么错愕，下面就传来机械的齐声大笑。  
基斯在树和树之间跳着去追猴子，他的身体比他想象的轻盈很多，敏捷非常，而树枝也绵绵不断，一排接着一排，封闭了阳光和大地，环绕他形成了一个独立的空间。基斯为自己新的发现大笑：他刚刚一脚踩在了空气上，但是并没有下落。他意识到自己是在空气中飞了，而下面繁密的树枝只是一张透明的画，基斯蹲下身，可以把手从画中穿出去，树枝刺着他受伤的手臂，稍微有点疼，好像用笔尖擦过裸露的手臂肌肉。  
越跑，他越产生了一种错觉，前面的猴子，而不是地上的新郎，才是他的米克。基斯为这种错觉闭上眼睛，再等他睁开，就发现猴子正立在离他两三米的地方，歪着头打量他。  
“你认识我吗？”他问，丝毫不怀疑猴子会听不懂。  
“我愿意。”猴子说。  
“你不愿意，”基斯说，越想越来气，“把我的帽子还给我。”  
“如果你想要它，你就要跑。快跑，跑很快，跑很快，跟上我。”猴子说，挑衅的用它的眼眶看着基斯，下颌骨一动一动的，惨白的门牙上还挂着最后一块腐肉。  
“我不要了。”基斯说，他觉得很累，就找了个树墩坐下来。  
“最开始还是你想要它，”猴子怜悯地看着他，“但后来是它想要你了，你懂吗？”  
“它？”  
“你没见过它么？”猴子说，“诺，看你背后。”  
基斯没有转头，他看透了猴子的把戏，只是猛然的往后一倒，知道自己将落回大地或者摔向天空——可是他错了，他闭着眼睛，听着冷风嗖嗖的从他耳边刮过，五分钟，十分钟，一个月，半年，还在不停歇的刮着，终于，他忍不住把眼睛睁开了。  
只有黑暗。  
寂静。  
也许是他的耳朵冻掉了。  
他的身体也在分崩离析。他觉得从内部的内脏开始融化，不可怕，很暖，就像一口热水温暖了整个食道，他四分五裂，他向整个空间打开，每一个碎片，都完整的毫无保留的拥抱着黑色的世界，他知道它是什么了。终于。可他毫不害怕，他的意志与它的意志团聚了。所有的污浊都被洗涤，灵魂比一根羽毛还要轻。亡灵书里的阿努比斯都没法测量他灵魂的重量，刚想把他的灵魂摁下去，他就飞起来了。他那么调皮，像一个幼儿，在林荫大道上拿头无忧无虑的撞着地；像一个一百岁的白痴，在沙坑里穿着开裆裤拉屎然后笑的比小鸟都甜蜜；像一个衣冠楚楚的成年人，从公文包里掏出印度耍蛇人的道具，站在伦敦金融街的大厦顶上，一边展示着蛇的柔软一边一脚踏出横栏。  
可是，他的笑容刚扬起来又垮了下去——他还有一只手臂没有融化，那只该死的、背叛了他的心的手臂，那只自己晚上起来，偷偷从床头柜里掏出针管给自己吃的手臂，那只静脉曲张，青的透明的手臂，那只手臂还没有碎裂，它做错太多事了，它明白的太晚了，晚的就连它的主人也没法救它了。  
那只手臂没有碎裂——甚至，它还在上升，基斯眯起眼睛，总算看清了，另一只骨瘦如柴的手抓住了它，正费劲的把它往上带，基斯嗅到了那只猴子的骚味。是那只猴子，不只怎的，正拽着那只手臂向上、向上。  
那只是一只手，基斯又可笑又可怜那猴子的想，就算当食物也没什么用。何况还是一个坏东西。  
猴子却听不见，他把手臂托起来了，拽着它越走越远，向黑色的边界走去，基斯眼睁睁地看着猴子棕色的毛发，在汗水里干粘了，像一片片落下的蝴蝶。基斯想，猴子或许相信手臂就像植物一样，栽在盆里，多填点土，还可以活，生出一群小小的、堕落的种子来。像猴子一样堕落，在婚礼上抢走新郎礼帽的猴子，带走人最后一点幻想的猴子。  
可是猴子还在走，它执拗的，带着手臂向前走去，手臂的断口上血滴下来，在地上蜿蜿蜒蜒的流成了一条血路。  
有那么几个瞬间，基斯几乎想跟着猴子走过去。可是黑暗温柔的拥抱了他，不要，黑夜说，你只在永恒的快感中存在。  
所以基斯停下。只是注视着那条血印。黑暗的世界里没有群星和银河的缎带，只有这条红色的带子。这暗红色让基斯想到他为婚礼种的那些花，那些鲜艳的花，早都大朵大朵的枯萎在了地里。带刺的根茎和腐草滚作一团，也别无二致。  
但突然间，基斯知道他丢掉的那些花都来到哪里了，他松开黑暗的手，沿着那条血路往前走，接着他低头，他拾起做成血路的花瓣。花瓣从他手下流泻下去，飞溢在黑暗里，将这条路染的越来越红，也越来越宽。基斯贪婪的将它们捞起来，放在自己的嘴里咀嚼，大片的花瓣立刻融化成了血，顺着他的嘴流进他的身体。他们以血从他身边离开，以玫瑰的方式回来。他从来没想过，也从不敢相信。  
路越来越宽了，而基斯越走越快，当他的双腿长出来之后，他就开始奔跑。  
路的尽头，站着一只猴子，和一朵巨大的花蕾。基斯说不出它有多高，他只知道，它比他所能想象的所有东西还要高。  
基斯走过去，想从猴子手里抢回他的手，可是猴子一闪身，就跳进了开放的花蕾里，基斯看着花蕾，也毫不犹豫的纵身一跃——

“妈的，我打赌你刚才已经闭过气去了。”米克在他旁边喋喋不休，基斯费力的抬起半个身体一看，天一点没亮。  
“松开我的手。”他又说，把手从米克手里拿开。  
“别再吸了。”米克说，“你会死的。”  
“我不会。”他说。  
生活中其实不一定需要爱情，对于基斯·理查德斯来说，他感到爱情的时候也就那么几次。


	12. 十一，生日快乐

“你想做吗？”，随手掸开膝盖上的草屑，男人转向旁边的人，非常平静的问道。乔治看着星空映照在他脸上，恍惚想到了十几年前，当他第一次见到男孩的时候，男孩牧羊人一样的眼睛，好像只有青草、大海和粉红色的裸体可以给他染上颜色。那时的乔治每次看他，都能从他眼中看到自己的样子，现在却模糊起来，男人的眼睛是黑色的深井，好像什么都没在看。“如果你不想的话，”，迪伦玩弄着手里的草，“就说不想。”  
“我听着呢。”，他又补充。  
乔治点了点头，第一次怀疑自己现在看起来是什么样子的，迪伦回来的匆忙，那时乔治还在午后花店摆花，最不浪漫的时候，并没什么客人。他拽着一只百合花给它剪枝，十五年没见的迪伦，就那样大摇大摆的走了进来，甚至没有抬手敲敲门。乔治一抬头，就看到了他，手里还没来得及放下那支花。  
“送给自己的？”，迪伦整了整自己的帽子，问。  
十分钟以后，乔治锁了店门，和迪伦走了出来。顺便往门上插了两支玫瑰花，以便赶赴约会又什么都没带的年轻人为他的提前下班而团团转，迪伦安静的看着，并没有问他这是在干什么。那时候乔治猜，他大概是碰上什么事了，不然的话，迪伦大概会找个凳子坐下来，等他下班再出去。虽然大家都认为乔治是个老好人，但是他朋友的、带着一路风尘味道的事情，依旧比远方未知年轻人纯情的焦虑更要紧。  
他胖了点，走在路上吹着晚风的时候乔治想，这真好。怎么说呢，这让他不像最开始那样显得尖刻了，十几年前的迪伦有苍白的肤色和色差明显的眼睛，就像星星高悬在沙漠之夜。可是他紧抿的嘴唇倒是没怎么变化，乔治从这个角度偷偷看过去，还可以看到一点点起皮，就像垂在帽檐下的一缕不经打理的鬈发一样，肆无忌惮又生机勃勃。  
他为自己的发现而微笑起来。  
迪伦停下脚步，看了看他，抬手拽住了他的袖子，指了指另一条路。  
“我们去这边吧，”，迪伦说，“不回你家。”  
那是通往湖边的路。  
“也许我应该回家拿上毯子或者吃的什么的？”，乔治建议。  
“我只是想走走，”，迪伦说，舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，“想远远的离开这条街。如果我看到你家，看到你那一堆温暖的挂毯和棕色的沙发垫子，我就会赖到那里，一步都不想动了。”  
“我也想，我只是很久没去过了。”乔治说，感觉自己的心在胸膛里急促的跳动，好像他第一次听见它的声音一般。  
“那就好。”，迪伦拍了拍他的肩膀。  
坐在草地上以后他们相对无言了半天，群鸟在寻找更温暖的地方过冬了，啸叫着穿梭过傍晚的天空，这世界足够广阔，乔治想，事物永远有你穷极想象都想象不到的去处。蚊虫都快绝迹了，没有什么东西会钻进你的裤管，吸走你的血。正是适合出游的天气——或许比寻常的“适合出游”冷了一点，但刚刚好能让你避开那些寻常的旅行者。  
寂静，寂静并不像自己孤独一人的时候那样好受，也不像他拉着佩蒂一起做瑜伽的时候面对面无言的时候那样心领神会。乔治在焦急的寻找什么话题来说出来，比如，我的朋友，什么让你回来？你感觉怎么样？你这些年干了什么？你遇到了什么人？你是否对这个世界上的变化失去了信念，才会想到我，这个一直呆在原地的人？为什么回到长街又要离开长街？但他觉得哪个话题都不合适，哪个话题都问的太多，也问的太少了。  
“看，太阳要下山了。”，迪伦忽然碰了碰他胳膊，指了指地平线。  
乔治顺着他的指向看过去，就看到熟悉的红色面具，正在被它所点燃的黄色云彩中慢慢沉淀，云彩似乎想挽留住它，但是却只能像流水一样被荡开来，晕染了半个天际。  
看着看着心情却忽然舒畅了起来，乔治想了想，忽然那些到了嘴边的问题，也像水一样滑到了肚子里，“做吧，”，他说，“我想。”  
鲍勃的眼睛里再次闪现乔治的倒影，在他还以为这是一个亲吻的时候，鲍勃对他说，把衣服脱下来吧。  
“我想让我们赤裸着，”，他说，“那样我们可以紧紧的拥抱，中间没有一丝缝隙。在自然里就应该这样。”  
他听从了，在他脱衣服的时候风把他的皮肤吹的发红。迪伦好像小声嘀咕了一句什么，也迷失在了风里。  
“你说什么？”，当他们拥抱在一起的时候，乔治问他。这是他今天的第一个问题，他如释重负。  
“我不可以把我自己变成一件武器，”，迪伦在他耳边说，声音很轻，当他把手从乔治的性器上放下来以后，又改口说，“我不能把我自己变成一件武器。”  
“需要我用手吗？”，乔治回复他，“还是用嘴？”  
迪伦看着他，“手就好了”，非常温柔的。  
乔治就靠过去，用手抚摸他的下身，从掩埋在青草里的小腿和脚踝开始，到肌肉被冻的冰冷的大腿，再到所有旅程的终点。  
就在他给他一个手活的时候，太阳终于沉降下去了，乔治背对着太阳，也感觉到眼前忽然发黑，这就是它的伟力了，他想，总有时候，你不得不佩服它。  
“我本来希望能在太阳下山前完成呢，”，乔治说，“那样子听起来还挺美的。”  
“这样也好。”，鲍勃说，为在他手中释放小声嘀咕地倒了句歉，从旁边扯过一片叶子递给乔治擦手。  
“我们连润滑剂都没有，”，那天在黑夜中往回走的时候乔治说，“究竟为什么要脱衣服呢？”  
“我们究竟为什么要穿衣服呢？”，鲍勃反问，手插在他的大衣兜里。  
走到家门口的时候，鲍勃说他就不进去了，还有事情要做，他这么解释。  
乔治颇有点遗憾，说明天早上再走也来得及。这样他还可以见到其他人，保罗啊约翰啊什么的。  
鲍勃摇了摇头，像是想起了什么，他又补充道，“乔治，生日快乐。”  
恍然大悟一般的，乔治问他，“你难道就是为了这个回来的？”  
“不然呢？”，他说，终于露出一个微笑，“还能因为什么？”


	13. 十二，双城记

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 剧情来自尼尔·盖曼《Sandman》里的一个短篇，tales of two cities，蛮有趣的，只有十几页，很短可以读读 http://www.omgbeaupeep.com/comics/The_Sandman/051/11/  
以及卡尔维诺的invisible city（或者说，我以为盖曼可能从这里获得了某种灵感）

你有没有感觉，你意识到自己正在一个梦中，却没法醒来？  
米克·贾格尔现在就是这样，他发现自己正坐在一堆闪着磷光的彩虹泡泡中飞向天空，却根本不能停下来。他扒着泡泡边缘往下看了一眼，离地已经有了一定距离，不可能再跳下去了。于是他又坐回去，闭上眼，等待着泡泡一个个破灭，自己下坠的那一刻。  
他睁开眼，看到了自己家的天花板。  
失眠是很痛苦的，但好在一夜又一夜的经历这种梦，米克·贾格尔已经习惯，他为自己披上一件外套，在锁门的时候为冬天的寒冷打了个哆嗦。下一秒，他精瘦的身子已经像游鱼一样走进了某条小巷子里，在来来往往的穿着黑网袜的女孩中寻找目标。基斯·理查德斯这几天都不在家，肯定不会把他和那个女孩都狠狠的抽一顿。  
米克跟几个姑娘打了招呼，然后向一个生面孔走过去，“想不想学两招啊，小妞？”，他宽阔的嘴巴往旁边一撇，用眼睛从下到上的扫过去。  
他揽着那个小妞走回家，路易斯黛西凯蒂或者苏珊，管她叫什么呢，正好路过证券交易所的那栋辉煌建筑，米克重重的把嘴里的口香糖从吐到交易所的台阶上，他有意识的绕了一点路，让这条路更长、更阴暗一点。从这点上来说，米克是个老套的人，很乐意拥有整套邪恶的前戏。

“你不觉得伦敦很冷吗？”，做完以后那个小妞边在床边穿衣服边说，米克心不在焉的问有吗，却已经暗暗为之后的一夜好眠而准备起来，懒散地靠在床上。  
“我们那边多开了一家酒吧，”，忽然那个小妞说，“每天凌晨三四点的时候都很热闹。一堆黑影往里挤。”  
米克只当她是因为给钱少而故意讨他不痛快，新开的酒吧基思会跟他说的，于是他只是随口应了一句，并没说什么。  
“很热闹，每天晚上都是。”，小妞走的时候又补充了一句。  
米克没把她当回事。

但第二天晚上，他就在梦中接近了那个酒吧门口。明明他走的还是那条每天晚上都走的路，但一切都看起来不一样了，树比之前任何时候都要密，几乎遮盖了整个天空。米克有点摸不准自己是在梦中还是在现实，但不管是哪一个，他都享有充分安全的保证，因此没什么顾虑，只是竖起耳朵探听哪里有彻夜不散的音乐声，或者哪处有悄悄摸摸的人影，那个年代的人这么晚去酒吧都要偷偷摸摸的，多半还要背着老婆或者丈夫。米克有一种预感，他会找到昨天多萝西（还是桃乐西？）说的那个地方的。  
他找到了，不费吹灰之力。因为那里热闹非凡。米克甚至好奇他们为什么没有吵醒半个街区的人。  
“票，先生，票。”  
他没有票，他只是世故的支吾了两声，垂下手作出假装寻觅的样子来，视线却已经跟着进屋的男女一路飘了过去，在这个时候，米克发现自己变得像一尾真正的鱼，几乎可以从空气中游进去，他想自己应该是在做梦。  
昏暗的酒吧里只有阴影的窃窃私语。有些人在跳舞，有些人站定不动，凝视着场地中间。整个酒吧里的人没有颜色，而舞蹈者的颜色则过分的鲜明了。他穿着一个如同波斯舞者的阔腿绸缎红裤子，松松的卡在腰上，承接着绵延下坠的金色链子，上面则一丝不挂，乳白的肩膀上微有肌肉的起伏，如同群青的山峦在夜间闪耀。他的舞蹈没有什么章法，好像只是随着音浪而愤怒的波动，为了表现被束缚而操之过猛。  
舞者褐色的瞳仁猛的与他相对。  
“米克？”，有人试探地说，是基思。  
只是不知道是梦里的基思还是现实中的基思——在醒过来的前一秒，米克确实看到了，在酒吧的阴影里，站着弹吉他的那个人，正是基思·理查德斯。  
他醒来，第一次的，他觉得浑身冰冷。

他梦到又一个伦敦。  
那个城市和他住的这个平庸的、每条街和每条街都长的差不多的伦敦不同。那个伦敦同样被水雾和失落者的墓碑环绕。然而，当名叫欲望的列车在坟场站上短暂停留，搭载的却不是夹着报纸的老先生，而是叽叽喳喳的女孩与男孩。交易所从没开过门。某种不知所云的疯狂将天上的星光和盛开的雏菊泼洒上了他们的头发，燃烧的植物叶与嫉妒将疯狂一起顺着口鼻吸入他们的胸膛。但是更多的时候，他们交媾、亲吻、傻笑、放声哭泣，即使他们中最庸俗的人也这么做，仿佛一举一动就连缀着时代的心跳。米克常常想这就是这个世界的另一种粗俗，但他没法对那些傲慢的不列颠儿女说出这个，就像刚才，他经过广场，看到两个年轻人正坐在证券交易所门口的台阶上嚼泡泡糖，各吹出一个粉红色的泡泡，让它们在空中接吻，他觉得这个画面与环境极为不协调，但是他还只是顿了一下，就往前面迈步走去。他不理解人，自然也没法指控人。  
米克决定用这些醉生梦死的男女去挣钱。不管是谁主使了这些事，他都考虑错了一件事。米克·贾格尔可不再是那个会被吓得胆战心惊，睁着充血的眼睛直到天明的男孩了。经历了杀人未遂和基思复活重生，他比谁都死皮赖脸。如果他来到这个梦中，他就不可能不利用这个身份去挣钱——  
身份？  
等等。  
他发现自己穿着那条红色的阿拉伯式丝绸裤。

米克越来越频繁的进入梦境，这个城市朝气蓬勃、日新月异，和他所住的地方完全不同。他被吸引住了。晚上，他会去酒吧跳舞，伴随着讨人厌的基思的吉他，客人将钱币顺着他的裤腰滑进去。而他则诱骗基思搞一些真正的大场面，比如，推广自己的音乐，换件衣服，挣一点方便钱。在酒吧散场的时候，基思就关上灯，把他从黑暗里拉进包房破旧的小床上，在黑暗中用牙齿寻找着他金灿灿的腰带。  
“你在呻吟，米克。”  
米克继续呻吟着睁开眼睛，可是基思并没有含着他的diao，反而，好好地坐在他对面，衣服整整齐齐的穿在身上。  
“我要睡觉。”，米克暴君般的打断他，翻过身去，为梦境的中断而懊恼不已。

他想在梦里待得越来越长。  
他在梦里的事业蒸蒸日上。甚至有一次，当基思正和他激烈的讨论歌词和电视台邀请的时候，他忽然被惊醒，气的差点砸了自己的杯子。  
他感到疲惫，他一回到家就闭上眼睛。后来，他在哪里都睡，在店里人少的午后，在清晨进城的列车上，对着对面假装看报纸的老头子打着哈欠。有一次他都上了床，却还没脱鞋。他马上就要出名了。

“这段真好。”，米克在基思对他弹吉他的时候笑了出来，夺走吉他，双膝跪在床上把基思压倒。脱衣服的时候他模模糊糊地想——这又是在哪个世界？

他不用玩那种往自己手上系个红带子从而辨别自己在哪个世界的把戏。这很简单，如果他一睁眼，看到的是脱落的墙皮、阴雨和冷的发抖的清晨，那毫无疑问，他是要起床去店里；而如果是四个立柱支撑起的豪华大床，公爵般的丝绸褥子和暑热的傍晚，那他就是在梦里。他有的时候也惊讶自己梦的居然这么真实、这么栩栩如生，甚至连街巷的细节都如此一丝不苟。某次，他甚至尝试着去长街上转一转，但随即被不知道哪里冒出来的女孩们围堵起来。而在现实中，当他也想走进圣罗兰的商店的时候，那保安怎么说来着，“滚蛋，老东西。”  
这不太公平，在梦中拥有的世界他从没在现实中有过，只有两样相同，老基思和背着基思找到的那些飞蛾一般的女孩。她们如同梦本身一样美丽，就像被透明果冻包围着。当你的手接近她身前一寸之地，你就能感觉到一种战栗，好像你的心高高跳起来却悬置在那里一样。米克和她们其中的不止一个，也许几个上床，因为是梦境，自然也没什么羞耻之处，唯一的遗憾是，每次当他从幸福的眩晕中醒来的时候，却只能记住女孩们黑云一样的剪影。  
某一次，他甚至在现实中看到了类似的剪影，那是一个在灯下抽烟的妓女，穿着只能裹住屁股的短裙，米克小心翼翼的接近她，却失望的看到了她无法遮盖的皱纹。“先生，我为我的孩子而来。”，那个女人解释道。  
米克本来应该一把推开她，再把店员送他的那句“老东西”转赠给她，但他终于忍住了，什么也没说。并非出自善良与同情，而只是他下意识地怀疑，暗巷幽黑的空洞里，藏着很多双注视的眼睛。

梦境如此美丽，米克某次想到妈妈曾经对他说，哪怕每一次醒来我们都将它们忘记，然后抛在脑后，宛如对待他者的死亡。  
那你怎么知道它美丽呢？  
宝贝，她说，我相信是这样的，而你要试着睁开眼睛去看。

“签了这个，”，经纪人说，“你们就将拥有第一场大型巡演。”  
米克翻翻那一摞文件，抽出一张，问这是什么。  
“这个是说，如果你们在巡演中死了，承办方不负任何责任。”  
“有这么危险吗？”  
“你知道的，”，经纪人耸耸肩，“现在每个城市和每个人都在做梦。鬼知道他们梦到了什么。要我说，一半美国人应该进精神病院。”

他在台上惊醒。  
他惊恐地抽搐，他想回去。这一切都太过真实了。一定有哪里不对。没有人的梦可以容下一万张脸，每张和每张都彼此不同。上万张脸都紧紧的盯着舞台，上万张嘴都没有声音。这不是他的梦，他的梦不可能如此丰富。他心里充满了疑惑，他抓起基思的领子，问他我们在哪里，我们澳大利亚啊基思说，如昨日一般满不在乎，好像刚才的一盅已经让他彻底喝高。我们在澳大利亚么，他又问，我们真的在澳大利亚吗。基思说如假包换，你看外面的澳大利亚，袋鼠，跳跃的袋鼠，快乐的袋鼠。他说袋鼠证明我们在澳大利亚吗，如果这一切都是假的呢基思，如果有人在你脑袋里放了什么东西，让你能看到一只袋鼠——但你实际上根本没离开你家的床半步。  
基思盯了他很久，眼神清亮，说这有什么关系。  
如果所有人都在做梦，如果这是我们共有的梦境，这和真实还有什么区别。听着，基思把香烟戳到桌子上摁掉，对他解释，我们都知道自己在做一个无伤大雅的梦，你知道，我也明白，底下人也都明白。这个梦里没有老年人，因为老年人已经不会再做梦了。也没有所有厌倦这一切的人，眼里只有现实和金钱的人都进不来，这个世界很自由。你想离开，你就离开，你想进来，你才进来。现在我们出去吧，他们在等你表演，他们愿意为你尖叫，即使他们知道你只是一道闪电般的幻影、一种虚幻。婊子，他们准备把你奉若神明。  
我不行，米克说，我想要清醒。  
来不及了，基思掀开通向前台的帘子，查理在他旁边诡异的笑着，你看他们想醒来吗？  
一万张血红的欢喜的脸。好像在空中颤抖久久不能停歇的尾音。  
米克猛的睁开他的手，仓皇的向门口冲去，他成功了。果然如他所想，当他出门的那一刻，迎接他的并非是澳大利亚，也没有袋鼠，而是伦敦。所有的街道都随着他的心跳转动着，米克毫不犹豫，选择了最熟悉的那条，回家的路。  
风飕飕的从他耳边刮过，无数梦被他踩成碎片，在他脑海中一一浮现——他在拥挤的月台上拦下基思·理查德斯，他的屋子，他的曲子和手掌，金条，温热的女人体，酒精与眩晕，戴黑帽子的人递给他的毒药，穿着白西装的电视访谈、秀场上突如其来的爱情、亲吻、100英镑的气味、尿液、泳池里摇晃的氯水味、折翼的和平鸽、金纸样的衣服、电吉他、失落与嫉妒、展示自己、胆怯和蛮横粗鲁、一拳打在下巴上、音乐——他几乎就要跟着唱出那段旋律——  
音乐！  
吞吐了整个世界的震耳欲聋的音乐！  
米克惊恐的回头，于是他看到了，上万把黑幽幽的枪口对着他，观众，每一个红色观众，都高举着自己的手枪，对着这个在梦中也不愿取悦他们的小丑。乐队还在浑然未觉的演奏。  
米克一步一步退到墙根上。  
他想起来了，他在阿尔塔蒙，1969。  
枪声整齐划一的响起。于是米克看到了——  
无数粉红色的泡泡将他轻柔的托起，飞向湛蓝的天空。


	14. 十三，“我们永不投降”

“我们应该去巴黎。”基斯·理查德斯本来已经快对米克绝望了，睡觉都在客厅里拖着不去，整个人陷在沙发里吐着烟圈，长时间的闻着劣质烟卷的味道。他躲着米克，好像有什么见不得人的事情一样，尽管他并没什么见不得人的，他已经三年没跟人类搞过破鞋了——和梦里的精灵，当然是另一类，最近甚至也没钱买点能插进他静脉里的东西或者味道更好一点的烟。但他懒得找米克要钱，基斯凝视着他很长又很瘦的白色手指，背景，客厅，窗外的喇叭响渐渐随着烟圈虚化了。他逃避米克只是出于一种简单的羞赧：先在他们之间嗅到衰老的味道的那个人，有责任和义务因为居然仍然保持着如此的敏感而感到羞愧。  
但这句话愣是把基斯勾了回来，当然比这句话更不容忽视的是米克·贾格尔的脸，忽然倒置着、巨大的出现在基斯面前，黑色的卷发垂下来，像铃兰一样晃动着，好像下一刻就要挣脱他细细的脖子，直直掉在基斯脸上。基斯克制住猛的从沙发上坐起来的冲动，还是懒洋洋的躺在那里，甚至吸了一口烟，才问，“你说什么？”  
“我们应该去巴黎。”米克兴致勃勃的要坐下来，用手拨拉了一下基斯的腿让他腾个地，“那里还有机会。”  
“还开你的脱衣舞酒吧吗？”基斯又吃力的笑了，他发现自己最近脑子多少有点迟钝的迹象，“然后我沿街收小孩保护费——法语里这个怎么说来着？”  
“把现在这家店盘了，把房子也抵押出去，也够呛能直接开一家酒吧——更何况最重要的就是合适的人，”米克在这里顿了一下，基斯知道他还在埋怨几年前大卫跑了的那事，他看不上大卫，他漂亮倒是漂亮，但有本行业一向的痼疾，装腔作势。“但我们可以先开一家理发店。”  
基斯差点被烟呛的咳嗽起来。  
米克从他嘴里把烟拔出去，他侧过身几乎爬在基斯身上，一只手擦着他的腰，眼睛仔细盯了基斯几秒，在光线不太好的情况下，居然有几分意思。  
“你别忘了我之前是学什么的。”这倒没错，米克确实有个美容美发资格证，隔壁家老板说他是买来的，基斯倒是不信，不是觉得米克确有这个水平，而是觉得他花不起那个钱。  
“最重要的是，巴黎人仍然有品味，也懂得该在什么事情上花钱。”米克的眼睛并没有闪闪发光，他只是傲慢的抬了一下下巴，好像已经相信了自己说的话。这通常就意味着对话的终结。接下来或许还有点独白，基斯也没再听下去，但也不能再想其他事情了。他觉得挺好玩，他不认为这个计划能成功——或者他根本不在意这个计划能不能成功，但当他咀嚼巴黎这两个字的时候，居然也像第一次兜里揣着刀上街一样有点兴奋了。他琢磨着如果能离开这个地方，是不是就连米克·贾格尔都能变得有点不一样。好吧，本质上来说，他不在乎流浪街头，也不在乎把房子租出去，他所有的宝贝都被他收到一个铁盒子里，反正他去哪里都会带着。只有这个铁盒子跟着，其他东西都不跟着。你知道这种感觉吗，就像英国人听影子乐队弹《阿帕奇》一样兴奋，算了，你们都不知道这首歌吗？他们快乐因为他们对美国西部一无所知，而他们心里都清楚自己不会真的喜欢那个鬼地方。

但是“巴黎”从此就成为了他们生活中的常见词，米克真的在考虑这件事了，他告诉了查理老大、几个他打算辞退的店伙计，后来连最不爱打听事的花店老板乔治都知道了。基斯觉得米克开始把这个事情当真了，他看起来像是年轻了几岁。也不少熟人因此向基斯打听这事，他告诉一半人这是真的，另一半人纯属虚构。晚上的饭桌上米克喋喋不休的说着什么乔治居然问他这是不是太不切实际——说真的，哈里森这辈子学会了实际这个词怎么写吗？还有——皮特挽留他了，可怜的皮特，八成明天嘴上又多了一道伤痕（说到这里的时候米克还偷偷瞥了基斯一眼，好像指望着他会配合一下，作出什么嫉妒的反应）还有！——你猜猜看，玛丽安太太会怎么把这事告诉她的丈夫，基斯终于不能沉默下去了，随口问了一句她丈夫是谁，毫无疑问的被无视了。他在跟示巴女王吃晚饭，他早就该知道这点。不过基斯难得的喜欢这件事，这样米克就不会发现他其实也暗暗为这个计划而愉快。  
“你也觉得很有趣吧？”米克忽然停下来，手搭在他的手上，强迫他把叉子放下去。  
“是很他妈的有趣，”基斯说，“玛丽安居然会喜欢这种人。”  
“我问的是去巴黎。”

总之这件事就这么定下来了，米克在人前说都是基斯的主意，好像就能给他长什么脸一样。但大家居然都信了——这年头，一点浪漫主义的谎言可以点缀无数事情，好像在一坨屎上也能撒奶油一样。基斯和米克的关系却因为这种互不揭露而靠近了些，看彼此也顺眼了不少。好像他们现在已经成了邦尼与克莱德那样浪迹天涯的情侣，本来只有很松散的关系，现在却牢牢捆在了一起，抛弃了整个熟悉的世界，渐渐融化成同一团火球，射向宇宙——多么壮烈！他们俩，就只有他们俩，剩下所有人都被扔在蓝色的地球上，张着嘴愚蠢的惊讶着、议论着、嘲讽着，好像这样就能掩盖住他们的嫉妒，谁不想像他们一样。基斯每晚都怀着这样的精神she精。  
“你看到了什么？”米克抱着他。  
基斯猛的睁开眼，红呼呼的火球消失了。

但最后他们也没走成。店都商量好要盘出去了，房子也找好了下家——然后米克发现他找不到他的资格证了，他信心满满的打开他说放着这个证件的盒子，那里包含着从小到大所有男生女生给他写的情书除了基斯和皮特的，有他藏起来的外汇和一小袋海洛因，却没有他的美容美发资格证。米克立刻改口说一定已经收到另一个盒子里了，而那个盒子他们已经打了包。于是他们拆开了所有打好的包，只为了找他那张纸，但最终它也没有出现，上弦月冷冷的照着他们，从埃菲尔铁塔的位置一直滑到比萨斜塔。  
“这可好了，”米克坐在客厅地板上，“所有的人都该嘲笑我们了。”  
基斯靠在墙上，忽然彻底的觉得失望了。他从来没想过被别人嘲笑对一个人来说是那么大的事情，即使在他顶着一口突出的牙去找比他高的人收保护费的时候也没有。

“我们永不投降”，屁！我们早他妈的束手就擒了。基斯和米克，米克和基斯，全伦敦最愚蠢和最俗气的两个人。如果点成蘑菇云，纽约都能看到。操他妈的世界第八大奇迹。应该被写进吉尼斯世界纪录里，让所有学前班的男孩女孩张开一口白牙早读朗诵。

米克·贾格尔仍然打算试一下。表面上，他把酒吧重新开张，对所有老主顾笑脸相迎，把事先商量好的买家也忽悠的没脾气，但是他心里知道这是他的机会，在晚上的时候，当基斯睡着了，他就静静地盯着他，琢磨是不是他背后给他动了什么手脚，也许是无心的——基斯很久之前就嘲笑过他那张资格证，说不定他嫌丢人用烟给点了，或者干脆拿去擦屁股了。或者就是有心的，因为他不想去巴黎，便偷偷搞了破坏。米克倒没怎么因此生基斯的气，而只是更加坚定了自己的观点，如果你要做一件事，你就该自己去做。所以，这次他打算把基斯同样瞒到鼓里。  
米克并不真的在意别人的观点。他从小就习惯丢人了。丢人就是出风头，没人比他更明白这一点，只是他变老了以后，有的时候难免把自己看的娇贵了，只愿意有风头，不乐意风把他撂倒在大街上。  
米克·贾格尔要证明，即使已经四十岁了，他仍然能牢牢的抓住一把沙子，就像用粉盖住一道褶子，用更加浮夸掩饰对潮流的无知。

“你看这是什么。”米克·贾格尔特意提早回家，得意洋洋的把崭新的美容美发资格证展示给基斯看，基斯也难得站了起来，没像平日一样几乎陷在沙发里。  
隔着桌子，基斯什么都没说，米克发现他嘴唇有点干裂，便忍不住舔舔自己的，好像他对着的不是一个活人，而是一面镜子一样。基斯只是把手伸进裤腰里，慢慢的摸着什么。米克疑惑的看着他，好在他不用疑惑太久。过了几秒，基斯摸出来了一张蜷曲的五十元纸币，接着又拿出来几个钢镚零钱。  
“你买这个证用的，”基斯·理查德斯平静地说，一副运筹帷幄尽在掌握的样子，“我给要回来了。”  
米克一个问题也没问，你怎么知道的，什么意思你认为我考不过了吗。你是不是跟踪我，你是怎么威胁那个人把钱拿出来的……他统统没问，事实上，他只是猛的站了起来，动作之大让椅子发出呲啦的一声，他撅着屁股把钱一张张的攥到了手里，略点一下，才问：“怎么多了两块？”  
基斯随便瘫了一下手，“他应该是把他身上所有的钱都掏出来了。”  
米克忽然拍着桌子大笑起来，他忘了他那天最后说了什么了，有没有再提到巴黎，我们一定能一起做一笔大生意，他肯定提到了这句。但是当然没有那句愚蠢的，我觉得我们就像操他妈的邦尼和克劳德。真他妈的浪漫，让鬼也能见他妈的浪漫。


	15. 番外：向我们敞开吧，梦之门

在那一夜，不知道出于什么原因，在凌晨四点钟的时候，梦境的大门打开了，长街上所有睡着的人们，都畅通无阻的走进别人的梦中。这是个耐人寻味的机会，你知道的，关于隐私权或者什么的，关于你的枕边人是否是你爱的那个人。但是长街的居民不会有任何的心理负担，他们都热爱八卦别人的生活，同时也都不太明白自己到底想做什么或者脑子里会出现什么。

Paul McCartney&John Lennon  
麦卡特尼在血红的世界里走了很久，天际是血红色的，地面也是血红色的，时不时一阵痉挛。事实上，整个世界好像一个巨大的蠕动的胃部，收缩，张开，收缩，张开。远方也是血红色的，只是有一团团白光，让人分不清它的尽头到底在哪里。麦卡特尼向着白光一路走过去，他不知道走了多久，可能有几小时，可能有几百年吧。  
最后，他站在了一扇黑色的门前。  
“进来吧，我不会伤害你的，我保证我不会伤害你的，我保证。”黑色的门向他哀求，声音尖锐，几乎带着哭腔，这有点像列侬的声音，但听起来那么奇怪，那么陌生。  
麦卡特尼用手触摸着那扇门，最后背靠着它坐了下来，“随便了，我是说，我原谅你。”他也不知道自己怎么这么平静的，他一路上跟自己说了很多话，但他太累了，一句都说不出来了，“但你能告诉我出去的路吗？我走了好久了，你想象不到我有多辛苦。”  
“我明白了。”门说，平平板板的，听不出感情，“那就这样吧。”  
他下坠。

Keith Richard&Mick Jagger  
米克的梦境世界里什么都有，有很多令人眩晕的上升，也有很多让人尖叫的下坠，有金闪闪的妓院、伦敦中心的豪宅、熠熠闪光的美女和过山车送货的爱情，禁果触手可及，基斯摘了一个，发现它红润饱满但被虫蛀透。  
米克的梦境里什么都没有，没有夏天的阳光和冬天的雪，没有变化和树木年轮，没有医院、救护车和任何用脑思考的动物，人们倒立行走，有些干瘦，有些干瘦的皮肉已经脱落，露出几块被烟熏黑的骨头。列车没有票、行乐没有尽头、人们口袋里没有钱也不需要有钱。基斯走在里面，只觉得它不过是个现实世界的米克版本。好吧，那就再加上，没有想象力。当然最重要的是，没有必要——没有梦境米克也会过的很好。  
基斯走累了，正巧他又转回了豪宅，于是他打开门，穿过客厅和用阴茎跳舞的人群，从桌子上走过去，穿过二层的落地窗掉在花园里，他的腿断了，正好跟这里的人一样，而且，而且花园里玫瑰的刺扎伤了他的胳膊。基斯惊讶的发现他恢复痛感了——坐在米克大大的拥挤的世界的小小小小小的角落里，罗斯玛丽玫瑰的味道包围了他——真的有玫瑰会叫这种凶杀案女主角的名字吗？这就像，世上真会有爱冠以浮夸与矫饰之名吗？

Pete Townshend& Roger Daltrey  
皮特的世界对于罗杰来说有点太复杂了，那里充满着各种人：透明的人、碰到人会触电一样缩回手的人、低着头的人、不存在的人、死人、半死不活的人、神灵、收不回翅膀而不停的要跟人道歉的天使。罗杰一辈子都没他妈的见过这么多种人。除此之外，还有各种让人摸不清头脑的迷宫，会移动的隧道，用女人和男人身体做成的楼梯、以一摞摞心碎的情书为线索的解谜游戏、沉默的斯芬克斯、变成石头的美杜莎和在海里挣扎喘息的摩西。  
然而罗杰毫不在乎迷宫。他的做法很简单，有人挡住他他就推开，有石头挡住他他就直直的撞过去，有谜题他就将它撕碎吃下去。这是一个梦境，他不需要担心什么。  
在迷宫的末尾，他找到了皮特。饶是他走的这么快，他发现他还是已经垂垂老矣。皮特也是，他看起来比想象中胖了很多，头发也掉的差不多了。  
没关系，罗杰想，这是一个梦境，当他闭上眼睛，皮特就还是跟年轻时候一样了。他挺满意的。

George Harrison& Bob Dylan  
乔治在两人世界接壤的地方站着看了一会儿，迪伦的世界时而晦暗不清，时而暴雨连绵，时而晴空万里——在这些瞬间，乔治才能看的远一点，比如遥远的地平线上站着的带着宽檐帽的明尼苏达男孩。背后是与湛蓝天空相接的夜晚星空。  
乔治回头看了看自己的世界——一片平旷的土地，微微斜雨和薄云后的太阳。  
“我就不过去了！”乔治遥遥的招手。


	16. 十四，A Little New York Conversation

“你可以进来了。”护士打开门，在此期间大卫靠着墙闭眼又睁眼，在脑子里把白衣护士替换成了记忆里那些穿着黑西装的高大打手，他觉得挺好笑，他得承认他还生活在某种幻想中，可以轻松离开即将要探望一个衰弱老人的事实。  
卢换了肺，大卫摸不准他现在能不能说话，他还有挺多要和他说的，他在家的时候以为他会很紧张，以为再次见面会非常唏嘘。（事到临头反而觉得挺有趣）他想知道卢还记得他么，毕竟已经过了那么久，见面的地点也从伦敦换到了纽约，但是也许还记得？既然他发了短信而卢回复了。或者也许就把他错认成了别人。说实话，大卫不知道他对卢到底算不算上个熟人，他确实在卢逃到伦敦的时候帮了他不少，但他同时相信有一百个人会愿意帮助卢。  
一百个人，这是个笑话，大卫笑出声，想点支烟又被走过去的护士瞪了一眼，赶紧放下了，一百个人是个卢的老笑话，当卢和他的朋友们开始在纽约贩卖冰毒的时候，还没人相信这种小东西能红起来，传说他卖了一年，一共卖了一百份——然后这一百个人全都疯狂的上瘾了，他们开始把冰毒推销给所有人。但是这也就意味着更多的商人、更多的渠道，所以卢和他的朋友反而破产了，甚至因为欠了一屁股债，他还用假名买了张机票逃到英国来，就是在那里，他遇到了酒吧侍者大卫。  
大卫当时染着红头发，擦酒瓶子的时候用苍白的手抚摸着杯沿，他像招待寻常的客人一样搭讪这个黑色的男人，他问他这辈子有没有做过什么好事，黑色的男人说有啊，他说他是纽约第一个卖冰毒的人。他歪着头想了想，然后从黑色的皮夹克口袋里掏出了一小袋，扔到了大卫面前，“试试吧。”他说。  
“看什么看，”酒吧老板——米克·贾格尔走到他面前，把那袋东西放到了自己的绿绸裤子口袋里，然后给别人添酒去了。  
大卫没有用舌头舔那袋东西，但是他用舌头舔了点别的。那天之后，卢·里德开始出现在小酒吧里，中午没事的时候，大卫会坐在他怀里，他总幻想卢是个黑帮老大，而他是个让别人看了都能硬起来的舞男，所以他故意坐的拧巴，然后费力的用嘴去亲吻卢的嘴，而卢甚至不用摘下墨镜。有的时候很愉快，大多时候并不那么愉快。  
直到有一天早上，卢忽然告诉大卫他要走了。他说他仇家被一个杀手砍死了，那个杀手叫伊基，大家都叫他疯子伊基，因为他磕高了谁都杀，他的仇家就是在酒吧里多说了几句话，打扰了伊基听歌，于是伊基走进厨房，拿起两把剔牛排骨的刀，然后把那个男人捅了个对穿。在伊基确认对方死去之后，就举起酒吧椅，像砸南瓜一样把那人的脑袋砸成了几瓣，然后扬长而去。大卫说好吧，再见，他没说我爱你，因为他摸不准他该不该说，卢看起来和平日没什么不同。  
直到卢走了以后，大卫才发现他上衣还没穿。他在镜子里打量了一下自己（他们做爱的时候常爱看着镜子），干瘦而苍白的上半身，宿醉后的眼睛，宽松的裤子挂在腰上，活像一条将要游曳出来的蛇。他从镜子里发现卢并未拿走他放在床下的箱子，于是大卫把它拿出来，摊在床上打开，里面有几张卢的名片，上面写了他的号码。应该不是他家的，大卫后来某一天打过去，是某个副食店的老板接的，问他要不要送货上门。他没说他找卢。  
过了五个月大卫离职了。买了一张船票去美国。所有淘金者走的路线，他想，但是只有很少的人淘到过真金。他没期待过他能得到什么，就像他也从来没有料想过卢居然真的成了黑社会老大。大卫在纽约市中心被他的黑色敞篷跑车扬起的灰抹了一脸，然后大家说那是卢，卢，唯一一个敢坐敞篷跑车的黑社会老大。听说什么疯子伊基也在他旗下。  
“这不是真的。”卢后来告诉他，“伊基就是伊基，而我就是我。”隔着黑色墨镜，大卫看不太懂他到底在想什么，但是好在他仍有一个酒保的察言观色，于是他往后一靠，玩味的看着卢，苍白纤细的手还是那样抚摸着酒杯。卢没有说话，不过大卫注意到他喉结一动。  
他就这样跟着卢混了一段，没过多久他还拥有了自己的酒吧。伊基有的时候还会来酒吧坐坐，带着他的鹦鹉，他清醒的时候还挺可爱，抱怨说他原来是个沃尔玛售货员，但是你猜怎么着，他说，超市经理有一天说让我回家，因为他们要倒闭了。我回家了，可是一年以后，沃尔玛还是没有倒闭。于是我拿着刀，进了经理的房间——  
“不要说下去了。”大卫摆摆手。  
——然后一刀插到了他的生日蛋糕上。我说要么你真的让它倒闭，要么我让它倒闭，于是他最后走人了。之后我就出名了。就这样。  
“我还是想当一个沃尔玛售货员，”伊基说，“但他们把我拉进了黑名单。”他的眼睛瞪的圆圆的，蓝的非常纯洁。于是大卫摸了摸他的手。他们甚至还上过一两次床，在伊基抱怨说没有人想和吸毒的杀手上床之后。诚恳地说，对于一个吸毒的人来讲，他的表现不算糟糕。  
卢不是在意这些人。大卫不觉得他真的在意别人，或者说，卢不在乎他。  
他记得有一次卢的朋友去世了，正常死亡，大卫想，多么美好的词汇，他衷心的为那个朋友高兴。可是卢很伤心，他说他曾经误会过那个朋友，当他帮他戒毒的时候，他们吵了几句。然后之后就分道扬镳，发誓再也不相往来。但是安迪——那个朋友叫安迪，是个非常伟大的人，他把美融入真正的世俗生活，整个纽约没有一个人像他这样生活。大卫想哦，幸亏你没再跟他在一起，不然他还得少活几年。但是他没把这句话说出来，他尽了情人的本分，在有大理石喷泉小雕塑的别墅里把黑色的男人拥到自己的怀抱里。他说他明白。实际上他也没那么明白。  
卢强迫大家都来参加安迪的葬礼，还要人每周给他的墓碑上放新的花。大卫也去过两次，他的墓旁总是有很多花，不只是卢送的那一束。可见安迪确实是个好人。卢也是个好人，大卫想，令人崇拜的坚硬的好人。藏在黑暗里的纽约穴居人。自由女神哀怜目光下的亚历山大和赫菲斯提昂。但是大卫也开始觉得他不应该再假装他们都是正常人，或者自己和他们是一样的人。这次是该他先走了。  
卢肯定也知道这一点，所以也没为他的离开设什么障碍，大卫拿着卖酒吧的钱去英国开了家新式酒吧，卖的比米克好，何况他长得也更好看。顺便一提，走之前大卫拿到了卢的号码，这次是手机。打过去会说，Hello it’s me，而不是你要什么我给你送过去。  
大卫偶尔会想起他，但只有在不忙的时候。这种时候很少。  
之后就是现在了，大卫去纽约旅游，才想起来给卢发短信，卢说他做了肺手术，在医院，如果想见面的话可以过来。大卫寻着号过去了，纽约已经开始有点寒冷，他穿着大衣裹着围巾，上坡的时候他开始觉得他老了。一路上他都在想他该跟卢聊点什么，聊他这些年都做了什么？说多不多，说少不少，对于卢有穿透力的眼神来说，也许一句话也嫌多。问卢这些年都干了什么？大卫不确定自己真的想知道，他已经听够猎奇故事了，何况这可能不适合一个病人。说说过去的人一起怀怀旧？跟他讲讲伦敦，讲讲米克和基斯的酒吧，问问乔治一直想知道的迪伦到底去哪里了？陪他回忆回忆安迪或者疯子伊基？但到了门口，大卫反而忘记了所有他准备的话题。  
他发现已经准备了半辈子的时间想要进那扇门。卢的门，从他第一次递过来一包毒品开始，从他黑色墨镜后的眼睛看向他的眼睛开始。  
他的心开始跳，可是脚像被钉住了一样一动不动。从门的缝隙里他看到一双爬满皱纹的手拿起床头柜上的一副眼镜，那是一副真正的眼镜，而不是墨镜。那双颤抖的手用了半分钟，才把它拿到了手里。他已经没有声音了，大卫忽然明白，但是或许他的魔力并没有消失。或许。他不确定自己是否真的想走进那扇门。他不确定自己可以再次拨通那串电话号码，hi it’s me。卢不会在意他是否来过了对吧，对吧。  
他快步离开了医院，并没有说再见。外面的风把他的围巾掀起来，灌进他的衣服里。于是他把衣服拉紧。直到2013年卢去世，大卫和他离的最近的距离也就是这样，隔着一扇半开的门。  
还有一件事情——当他走出医院的时候，外面正放着叮叮当当的歌，大卫最初没有好好听，还以为是什么圣诞歌，后来才注意到歌词。好几年后才查到它到底说的是什么。

I was sleeping, gently napping, when I heard the phone  
Who is on the other end talking, am I even home  
Did you see what she did to him, did you hear what they said  
Just a New York conversation, rattling in my head  
Oh, my, and what shall we wear  
Oh, my, and whop really cares  
Just a New York conversation, gossip all of the time  
Did you hear who did what to whom, happens all the time  
Who has touched and who has dabbled here in the city of shows  
Openings, closings, bad repartee, everybody knows  
Oh, how sad, why do we call  
Oh, I'm glad to hear from you all  
I am calling, yes I'm calling just to speak to you  
For I know this night will kill me, if I can't be with you  
If I can't be with you

他知道歌词的时候死亡也快追上他了。从大洋彼岸到阴雨的伦敦，坚持不懈的足足跑了三年。

NewYork Telephone Conversation 还是一首挺快乐的歌  
大卫鲍伊2016年死于肝癌，Lou Reed 2013年死于肺部感染


	17. 十五，米克·贾格尔的花盆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 基斯在后面院子里种了很多花，可是他不把它们给米克。

周五出门的时候，米克对基斯说：“把那个花盆收拾一下。”  
这是一句命令而非请求。彼时基斯正摊在花里胡哨又滑不溜手的沙发上，老神在在的抽着烟斗。  
晚上米克回家的时候，花盆还是老样子，孤独的坐在客厅角落黑色的阴影里。一截窗帘垂了进去，没人忍心把它拉出来，抖掉它上面沾的黑色泥土。也没有人拉开过那个窗帘，这大概就是花死去的原因。  
基斯当然没有收拾那个花盆。神游对于他来说是一种状态，对于米克来说当然只是闲着。我们真奇怪在这个世界里是什么把他们俩连接在了一起，毕竟这个世界里他们并没一起写曲子。我们猜测这超过了一点共生的依赖。有一种说法是，他们的脑内仍然在写歌，鉴于他们只是米克和基斯的完全复制体——不完全，但我们装作他们是完全的，好吗。他们的脑内仍然在写歌，即使他们不懂乐理，这就是说，如果他们学了点音乐知识，他们还是能写歌的，就算不是最好的那种，应该也不是she is so hot she is so cold那种。在宇宙与宇宙之间，随机值存在，但我们世界里的这个米克和基斯怎么也应该在中位数左右。可惜的是，他们没有学过乐理，他们的大脑，沉睡着，并不会在他们心中大叫他们有这种能力。他们没有与全知全能的宇宙交流的意识。但是这种存在不知怎的，还是让他们一见如故。  
“真有你的。”米克·贾格尔嘀咕了一声，以一个他在舞台上常用的滑步脱下外套晃荡着走进了卫生间。

周二的时候他又想起花盆来。可是他起晚了，没有来的及去看。  
周三晚上，花盆还静静躺在地上，指望没人发现它。米克蹲下来研究了一下，那个花盆就是个普通的花盆，棕色，陶土质地，没有其他装饰，外表光滑的近乎完美。一件非常有尊严的现代产物，不是那种毫无尊严的从土堆里挖出来的古罗马器物，破旧疲惫不堪，指望着地质变动和流水给自己带来的刻痕来赢得别人喜欢。米克的花盆没有回忆，诚实地反馈着你给它的一切东西。如果你给它刷上红漆，它就会变成红色的。如果你给它重新栽一朵花，它头上就会顶着一朵花。如果你给它一粒子弹，那它就再也不会复原。  
如果花盆会说话，它就会对着米克的脸说，你想对我做的事情多么容易啊，你只需要把我拿出来，往里面埋上一只花或者一粒种子就好。  
“你不会总能得到你想要的东西。”米克站起来，叹口气说。  
“我并不想要一朵花。”花盆说，“是你想要。”  
基斯在后面院子里种了很多花，可是他不把它们给米克。

“你随便往里种点什么也行，”周四的时候米克说，“大麻也行。”  
回来的时候花盆仍然是空的。

周五米克快投降了，他耐心的坐在基斯旁边，对他说：“你去从后面掐一只花来好不好，什么都行。等你把花种进去，我们就把窗帘拉开，然后在这里，就在这里，我会和你好好的爽一发。我会像这样舔你，然后我们就去吃饭。我带了吃的回来，是你喜欢的那一家。我们睡觉，睡到我们想起来才起来，睡到明天中午或者下午。你可以在卧室里抽烟，我不会阻拦你，这样好吗？”  
“可是那是你的花盆。”基斯看着他说，然后他就走了。

周日的时候米克走到了乔治·哈里森的花店门口，犹豫了一下他还是进去了。乔治穿着个围裙正在收拾东西，就是不肯收拾一下自己的小胡子和长到肩膀的头发。  
“早上好，米克。”乔治说，“上次你买的那棵马拉巴栗怎么样了？”  
米克犹豫着要不要告诉他那个树早已经死了，但是乔治已经热情地开口了：“那个很好养活，稍微有点阳光，想起来的时候一两周浇一次水就行。不过它长得很慢，可能要过一段时间，耐心些……”  
于是米克的话说不出来了，他假惺惺地在店里转了两圈，眼珠子乱转了半天，才假装是忽然看到的问：“你这个卖不卖啊？”  
顺着他的手指看过去，乔治看到一堆摆在一旁，打算给绿色植物用来装饰的小红假花。形状就像满天星似的，只不过每一粒都红的别无二致。

米克把假花插在了盆子里。把窗帘抽出来抖了抖。黑色的泥土粘了他一手，但是接下来的一个月他至少就不用想这件事了。他不是负担不起真花，但是何必要那么麻烦。做这些的时候大块大块寂静的时间从他心里流驶过去，粘滞在小小的客厅顶上。米克满意的看着自己的作品，他不是需要看着花草慢慢成长才能感到欣慰的人，他很健忘，能忍受孤独到可以忽略它在他心上缓慢蹭过的地步，所以他从不用思考时间都去了哪里。这个瞬间他对自己很满意，因为乔治才卖他两磅，便宜的犹如白送。  
基斯是对的，他满意地想，确实只有我自己种的东西才让我自己满意。


End file.
